Estocolmo
by Sutcliff Grandchester
Summary: -Capturaste mi corazón- Candy -Liberaste mi corazón- Terry Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumi, La historia es original de una amiga que le gusta soñar, así que no existe libro como tal
1. Chapter 1

**TERRY**

**-No quiero que cuentes conmigo, papá… eso es… un delito**

**-Lo único que deseo es darle un escarmiento a William, debe saber que se metió con la persona equivocada…**

**-Ahora estás muy enojado, no tomes decisiones en este estado.**

**-Ese malnacido sabrá quién soy… no debió interponerse en mis tratos.**

**-Pues, no cuentes conmigo…**

**-Terrence, si no es contigo, entonces ¿Con quién?**

**-Con nadie… Padre, por favor comprende que eso que has pensado hacer es una transgresión y de sobra conoces el castigo… no deseo que nada malo te suceda… papá, por favor recapacita… **

**-Estoy en la ruina… **

**-No lo es, veámoslo como una oportunidad para cerrar negocios que puedan compensar este…**

**-No comprendes, hijo, yo esperaba cerrar este trato y eso compensaría muchas cosas…**

**-Tienes otros clientes**

**-Pero son minoritarios, su inversión es mínima…**

**-No te preocupes, visitaremos a más con el fin de reunir la cantidad necesaria para…**

**-No hijo, tus intensiones son buenas pero no funciona así; yo esperaba que Carlright firmara conmigo… maldito Ardley.**

**-Ya no seguiré estudiando en Inglaterra, papá; pediré mi transferencia y te ayudaré en lo que más pueda…**

**-Terry, hijo… yo contaba con la inversión de Carlright porque prácticamente estamos en la quiebra, ni tu madre ni tus hermanos saben la problemática que la familia Grandchester está por pasar…**

**-Siempre hay una solución, siempre.**

Este era mi último año en Inglaterra, en un prestigiado colegio y por fin regresaría a casa, esto solo adelantaba mis planes.

A mis 21 años creo que puedo apoyar a mi padre en la administración de la empresa.

Por ahora lo que me preocupa es la loca idea que se le ha metido a mi padre para extorsionar a William Ardley. No sé exactamente lo que quiere hacer pero me da temor que se meta en problemas por desesperación.

Era más que obvio que Ardley le diera más rendimiento a la inversión de Carlrigth que la que mi padre le ofrecía, sólo lo que se me viene a la mente para hacer es realizar un estudio de campo y ofrecer de _puerta en puerta_ los servicios que ofrece la compañía de papá.

Es necesario hablar con mi madre y hermanos para asegurarnos que podemos recortar gastos innecesarios. Esto es la parte que más me preocupa, mi madre y hermanos siempre han vivido con solvencia económica y comprendo la desesperación de papá por evitarles un mal momento…

No comprendo por qué no los hacen responsables; por qué no les exigieron de la misma manera que a mí y los enviaron a Inglaterra a vivir bajo la pesada mano de nuestro abuelo… eso les hubiera hecho un bien… Pero ¿qué más da? Mi mayor deseo es que ahora puedan comprender que las cosas se han tornado un poco difíciles y que todos debemos poner de nuestra parte.

**-Susy, cariño, es Terry**

**_-Hola amor… ¿Todo bien?_**

**-No es tan grave como mi padre dijo que era, pero es necesario que regrese a vivir con ellos**

**_-¿Qué? No estoy de acuerdo…_**

**-No se trata con estar de acuerdo o no, se trata que debo apoyar a mi padre en estos momentos que lo necesita…**

**_-Está bien, cielo, no discutamos por nada, te he echado tanto de menos que lo último que quiero por ahora es que peleemos…_**

**-Gracias por comprender, amor, esta noche regreso a Inglaterra para hacer unos trámites…**

**_-¿Qué clase de trámites?_**

**-Solicitar mi transferencia a una universidad de aquí… cuando llegue te buscaré para contarte cómo están las cosas.**

**_-A caso ¿Escuché bien? ¿Estás diciéndome que no concluirás tus estudios aquí?... Terry _**

**-Amor, ya lo hablaremos, por favor, ten paciencia y comprensión.**

**_-Terry ¿Y nuestros planes?_**

**-Susana, hablaremos en cuanto llegue… un beso**

**_-Dime que me amas_**

**-Susy, te amo…**

**_-No es verdad, si lo hicieras no tendría por qué pedírtelo._**

**-Susy, por favor, ahora no es un buen momento.**

**_-¿Qué insinúas? _**

**-Nada, no insinúo nada… cielo, te amo, nos vemos en unas cuantas horas…**

Susana Marlow y yo teníamos planes de trabajar en un despacho administrativo, queríamos empezar solamente con la ayuda de nuestros padres, bueno, de los de ella porque en mi casa no sabían que Susana existía en mi vida.

En cambio en la de ella, sus padres estaban muy contentos por nuestra relación…

Para mí nunca se me había presentado la oportunidad perfecta para presentarla en casa, ni con mis padres ni con mis abuelos, ya que eran de la opinión de que la mujer que presentáramos con esa nos casaríamos… una condición muy severa y a la vez comprensible.

Teníamos una relación por más de tres años y aún dudaba en establecerme con ella, parte de mi inseguridad eran sus constantes celos y su obsesión por sentirse mi dueña.

Sin esos dos pequeños _defectos_ ella era una persona estupenda, risueña, cariñosa, muy eficiente en sus metas, muy buena hija y de principios cívicos firmes. Es bonita, elegante y hogareña; por eso he examinado todas las posibilidades de establecerme con ella…

Mi relación con mis padres es muy diferente a la de mis hermanos con ellos; cuando yo nací mi abuelo, por parte de mi padre, solicitó criarme y educarme a lo que mis padres no pusieron objeción; fui separado del seno familiar a la edad de seis años y solamente los visitaba como un perfecto extraño en los periodos vacacionales.

Mi abuelo había sido general así que la disciplina en casa siempre fue severa, en mi formación no se aceptaban los errores, los llantos, ni cualquier conducta que rompiera la armonía. Pero también fui formado en un hogar lleno de seguridad, no hacía falta nada, ni amor ni alimento, crecí como hijo único, siempre se me permitió expresar mi criterio y parecer hasta formarme en el hombre que ahora soy. Me enseñaron a meditar en las cosas a cabalidad y con la firme convicción que todo tenía una solución; por esa razón estoy en desacuerdo con lo que mi padre piensa hacer.

No creo que exista una acción tan baja como el perjurio para desprestigiar a alguien; mi padre debe comprender que William Ardley fue más astuto para ganar la firma de John Carlrigth pero existen miles de posibilidades para salir adelante.

Comprendo que mi padre esté desesperado por cuestiones financieras razón por la cual le he solicitado su aprobación para intervenir así que de ahora en adelante yo seré quien lleve los asuntos económicos de la empresa de Richard Grandchester.

Papá y yo hemos acordado en unir su experiencia y mi ímpetu, usaremos su figura de autoridad y mis ideas, me ha prometido respaldarme en todo.

Esta tarde convocará a una reunión familiar para notificarles su decisión y solicitarles el apoyo para salir adelante como la familia que somos.

En cuanto termine nuestra reunión regresaré a Inglaterra para hacer los ajustes necesarios y apoyar en lo más posible a mi familia.

**-No creo que recortándome mi presupuesto se solucionen las cosas, papá**

**-Luisa, es necesario.**

**-Mamá… debe haber otra solución… yo también quiero viajar y conocer diferentes lugares… así como Marc y como nuestros primos, Elisa y Neil… Dios ¿Qué pensarán ahora que sepan que somos pobres?**

**-Luisa, hermana, no somos pobres… ya escuchaste a Terry, solo es un mal momento financiero… Dime papá, ¿No firmarías un contrato que nos dejaría buenas ganancias?**

**-Eso esperaba, hijo, pero William Ardley obtuvo la firma**

**-Tengo una idea…**

**-Habla Marc, antes que tenga que subastar mis cosas para poder subsistir… Di lo que se te ha ocurrido.**

**-Calma hermanita… de eso se trata, de obtener recursos…**

Mi madre miró de reojo a mis dos hermanos, Marc es menor que yo por año y medio y Luisa por tres, debido al tipo de educación y a la falta de convivencia con ellos siempre los miraba como personas inmaduras e insulsas; muy parecidas a nuestros primos Neil y Elisa Leagan…

**-Richard, cariño ¿Tan mal estamos?**

**-No, no es que estemos mal, sino que podríamos estar mejor…**

**-Entonces no hay por qué alarmarse**

**-Papá, dile la verdad… **

**-Eleonor, mi única preocupación es que tú y nuestros hijos vivan lo mejor posible, sin ningún problema y esto solo es pasajero, Terry me ayudará en la empresa…**

**-Hijo, seguramente estarás pensando que somos frívolos pero no es así, todos estamos preocupados… pondremos de nuestra parte para salir de esto en el menor tiempo posible.**

**-Lo sé, mamá, todos podremos salir de esto…**

Como no conocía exactamente a mis hermanos no sabía si estaba siendo muy _positivo_ al creer en ellos y pensar que apoyarían involucrándose en el trabajo de la empresa.

Mi padre nunca mencionó la evasión de impuestos y la gran multa que teníamos que cubrir; sus cuentas bancarias estaban al límite de su capacidad y ningún banco estaba dispuesto a ampliarle el crédito y él se negaba a hipotecar las propiedades.

No estábamos como para ningún tipo de derroche por mínimo que pareciera. Teníamos que ahorrar, no gastar y ser más productivos.

No podíamos retener la nómina por ningún motivo, mi padre negaba a declararse en problemas financieros y no quería prescindir de ningún empleado, tampoco podíamos hacer un despido masivo porque no teníamos para cubrir las liquidaciones… estábamos en un momento desesperante un poco difícil… más no imposible…

Lo que me impresiona es la pasividad de mi padre ante la preocupación, debo reconocer que no lo conozco así que sus reacciones son diferentes a lo que mi abuelo haría en un caso como este.

* * *

**CANDY**

**-¡Ya llegué papá! ¿Cuál es esa buena noticia de la que me hablaste por teléfono?**

Cuando papá interrumpió mi última hora de la clase de diseño me dijo que regresara a casa lo más pronto posible, que quería darme, sin demoras, una buena noticia.

Dejé las llaves en la mesa del recibidor y corrí mientras llamaba a papá, al entrar en su despacho me esperaba con una espumosa copa de champaña y mi mamá tenía una enorme sonrisa que hacía verla increíblemente hermosa.

**-¡Brindemos, hija! **

**-¿A caso?**

**Sí, Candy, tu padre ha hecho negocios con Carlrigth **

**-Wow! ¿en verdad?**

**-Tú fuiste una pieza clave, hija, él optó por el logotipo que diseñaste y por la propuesta de publicidad para su empresa.**

**-Estoy tan feliz de haberte ayudado, papá… Brindemos por "Ardley, el diseño para tu empresa"**

**-Candy, mi amor, eres la luz que ilumina este hogar… estamos tan agradecidos con el cielo por darnos tan maravillosa hija.**

**-¡Qué hermoso, mamá! También agradezco a Dios; me ha coronado con los mejores padres del mundo.**

**-Tú eres el ángel de esta casa, princesa.**

**-Papá, déjame integrarme ya en la empresa, prometo poner todo de mi parte**

**-Sé que eres más que eficiente, lo único que deseo es que por ahora solo te dediques a tus estudios**

**-Por favor! Te lo ruego… mamá, _please _convéncelo… por favor, por favor…**

**-Will, Candy ha demostrado ser capaz, dale una oportunidad…**

**-Con la condición de que no descuides tus deberes ni tus estudios…**

**-Te lo prometo!**

Mis padres son los mejores en el mundo entero, no dudaría en dar la vida por cualquiera de ellos.

Los tres somos de Londres, pero es aquí en donde se nos dio la oportunidad de crecer económicamente y establecernos… mi pequeña familia no siempre tuvo los recursos con los que ahora cuenta…

Papá trabajó desde muy pequeño en los puertos marítimos, fue huérfano y fue en la calle en donde conoció a mamá.

Él no es mi padre biológico y siempre cuenta que cuando conoció a mi madre fue el día más maravilloso de su vida.

Mamá fue una víctima más de la pobreza y de las falsas promesas de un novio, mi padre biológico, quien la dejara tras enterarse que yo venía en camino.

Mis primeros dos años de vida viví escondida en una pequeña caja de madera, en donde mamá me dejaba para irse a trabajar. No tenía a nadie que se hiciera cargo de mí. Todos los días me encomendaba a la divina providencia para que me guardara, jamás pasó por su mente separarnos y nunca fue una opción un orfelinato; dice que siempre le rogaba al cielo que al regresar de trabajar me encontrara bien.

Fue papá quien, un día, me encontró y me alimentó, creyó que se trataba de un bebé abandonado. Lo bueno fue que se esperó para saber si alguien venía por mí o me reclamaba, y así fue.

Fue gracias a papá que mamá pudo tener un mejor empleo, comenzó a trabajar en el servicio de alimentos para los pescadores, al menos teníamos un techo y comida…

Papá comenzó a cortejarla y a cuidar de mí, siempre la apoyó.

¿Cómo cambió nuestro destino? Papá había trabajado duramente durante muchos años para un hombre dueño de tres buques pesqueros quien nunca se casó y no se le conoció familia ni hijos. Cuando cayó enfermo, debido a su avanzada edad, repartió todo entre sus fieles trabajadores, entre ellos mi padre. Le dio una carta de recomendación con un buen amigo que tenía en este lado del continente y fue en ese tiempo que le pidió a mi madre que se casara con él para no dejarnos en Londres.

Papá era muy hábil dibujando y pronto se abrió camino rotulando los grandes barcos y letreros de algunos comercios… hasta que alguien le dio la oportunidad al apoyarlo con una beca para estudiar diseño; fueron temporadas difíciles y que nos unieron mucho como familia; la experiencia de vida les había enseñado a leer, escribir y a hacer cuentas pero no tenían una educación escolar, tanto mamá como papá se esforzaron mucho para lograr sus grados académicos que ahora tienen.

Tengo 20 años y estoy por concluir mi carrera en Diseño Gráfico, tenemos estabilidad económica y ahora vivimos a las afueras Nueva York, con mucho esfuerzo, esmero y dedicación nos hemos colocado dentro del negocio de la publicidad, podemos hacer desde un pequeño cartel para el restaurant más sencillo como un gran espectacular como el que pide el Señor Carlrigth… haremos toda su publicidad impresa, digital y televisiva. Papá supo en qué momento hacer uso de sus recursos heredados por su antiguo y querido jefe; quien le dio trabajo desde que era un niño.

Papá dice que es importante jamás olvidar de donde salimos para que la riqueza y la vanagloria no contaminen nuestros corazones.

Ahora me siento tan feliz por formar parte de su equipo de trabajo en una empresa que comienza a crecer tras cinco años de experiencia.

No tuve hermanos o hermanas, debido a la complicación del segundo embarazo de mamá en el cual no quedó ni la más remota posibilidad de volver a engendrar. Así que soy la única hija de William y Rose Ardley.

Mi diseño fue lo que le gustó, y me siento muy emocionada por ello. Así como le agradezco al amor de mi vida, Anthonie sus consejos y sus palabras de ánimo en todo este proceso.

**-Amor… adivina**

**-Princesa, es… ¿tu padre ganó la licitación?**

**-Sí! Y estoy… aaaaaaaaaahhhhh… muy emocionada.**

**-Tenemos que festejar**

**-Sí, mis padres quieren que nos acompañes a cenar esta noche para brindar… otra vez.**

**-Será un placer mi amor.**

Papá veía mucho de él en Anthonie, vivía con sus tíos porque también era huérfano y se había esforzado mucho por conseguir su ingreso a la universidad, él fue el primer becario de papá cuando iniciaba la empresa de publicidad.

Ha sido de gran ayuda y es de gran estima en la familia. No tenemos planes de casarnos, pero cada momento es único, es amable, atento, cordial, ameno, amoroso… bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi novio y lo amo.

Tuvimos una velada maravillosa, brindamos, reímos y bailamos, mis padres son tan joviales que no parece que hayan tenido un pasado tan difícil.

Anthonie me trajo a casa alrededor de las 12:00 a.m. y sin importar nada mi rutina de ejercicios es mi mayor disciplina. Cada día, en punto de las 6:00 a.m. llego al gimnasio. Comienzo con calentamiento e indicaciones del instructor y después tengo mi entrenamiento en nado. De ahí me voy a clases…

**-Hola, Annie.**

**-Hola, Candy ¿Todo bien?**

**-Sí, ayer me tuve que ir porque papá me dio una gran noticia**

**-Me alegra saber que fue algo bueno, estuve un poco preocupada por ti. Te dejé mensaje en tu correo de voz**

**-Lo lamento, pero con la euforia de la buena noticia no he tenido tiempo, lo lamento mucho amiga.**

**-No te preocupes, me alegra saber que estás bien.**

**-Hola chicas **– Las dos dirigimos la vista a la trigueña que nos saludó amablemente, Elisa nunca nos había dirigido la palabra menos un saludo.

-**Hola, Elisa**-Le respondimos en coro y cortésmente.

-Candy, quiero invitarte a mi casa, daremos una fiesta en honor de mi hermano Neil, también estás invitada Annie.

Miré a Annie incrédula de las palabras de Elisa y regresé la mirada **–Me encantaría ir, pero por ahora no puedo.**

**-Aun no te digo el día y ya te estás negando.**

**-Lo siento, pero tengo mi tiempo comprometido.**

**-Será dentro de una semana, ojalá puedan hacer un espacio en sus apretadas agendas y acompañarnos.**

Por un momento pensé haberla ofendido por mi negación pero su invitación siguió en pie. Annie y yo la seguimos con la mirada, ambas permanecimos en silencio y notamos cómo invitaba a algunos compañeros más a la celebración por su hermano.

Hoy me integraré a la empresa de papá de manera formal y me subordinaré a Patricia O'Brien; he tenido poco contacto con ella y lo mucho que sé es que es una persona muy exigente consigo misma y con la gente que tiene a su cargo.

**-Hola, Patty**

**-Señor Ardley, adelante**

**-Gracias… ¿Cómo vamos con la publicidad de la soda dietética?**

**-Estamos trabajando en el proyecto para poder entregar más de tres propuestas…**

**-Eres muy eficiente…**

**-Gracias, Señor…**

**-Patty, ella es mi hija Candice y se integra a nuestra empresa a partir de hoy; estará todas las tardes después de clases.**

**-Es un gusto conocerte, Candice, la autora del diseño que ganó la firma del Señor Carlright …**

**-Patricia, me harás sonrojar…**

**-Nada de eso, bienvenida! Eres muy talentosa**

**-Gracias….**

**-Patty te la encargo mucho, es mi tesoro más valioso pero aunque sea mi hija tú eres su jefe.**

**-Muchas gracias por la confianza, Señor Ardley.**

Patricia me entregó su confianza y pidió que le llamara Patty, me enseñó cuál sería mi área y compañeros; ella es unos tres o cuatro años mayor que yo, le calculo más o menos la edad de Anthonie.

Aquí debo portarme profesionalmente, papá lo dejó muy claro cuando mencionó que aunque sea su hija, Patty es mi jefe.

Tengo tantas ganas de poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido y todas las ideas que tengo al escuchar las propuestas pero sé que debo conservar la calma y dejar que otros opinen primero y brindar mi apoyo y lograr la confianza de los demás. El departamento de diseño de Patty consta de cinco personas aparte de mí; y puedo sentir su desconfianza por ser la hija del dueño, así que debo ser prudente ya que mi único objetivo es ayudar en todo a mi papá, compartir sus sueños y ser parte de su prosperidad.

* * *

Hola chicas, Espero que les guste

Con cariño Sutcliff ;)


	2. Nuevos Amigos

**\- Nuevos Amigos-**

**Candy.**

Entre deberes y diseños la semana pasó muy rápido; me había sentido exhausta a no ser por mi pasatiempo favorito, me encantaba ir a cualquier plaza comercial y pasar muchas horas en cualquier establecimiento en el que se vendieran cosas para arte.

Amaba pasar el tiempo en grandes papelerías, en galerías, en exposiciones, museos… en cualquier lugar en el que pudiera ver las diferentes formas de expresar el diseño publicitario.

**-He notado que vienes mucho por aquí.**

**-¿Perdón? **

**-No quise asustarte; yo también disfruto mucho acudir a estos tipos de lugares… soy Marc**

**-Hola, Candy… -**Dije estrechando su mano que permanecía extendida esperando un saludo **–sí, también me encanta ver tanto colorido, tantas expresiones…**

**-Te recomiendo que visites el museo de Tránsito, ahora hay una exposición de un pintor famoso, Sebastian Fiquet… si deseas puedo acompañarte.**

**-Me encantaría ir, pero ahora no tengo tiempo…**

**-No te estarás negando porque no me conoces, o ¿sí?**

**-En parte…**

**-¿A que le temes, Candy? ¿Acaso me veo mala persona?**

No podía evitar sonreír, Marc es una persona muy apuesta y se ve amable; el tono azul de sus ojos y sus espesas pestañas hacían imposible quitarle la vista **–Nada de eso, no te ves como delincuente, aún así… lo siento…**

**-Si te digo a qué familia pertenezco ¿Me concederías el honor de acompañarme?**

**-¿Y cómo sabré que me dices la verdad?**

**-Te puedo enseñar mi I.D.**

**-Está bien.**

**-¿Tres auto?**

**-Sí.**

**-Entonces nos vamos en tu auto. **–Su sonrisa se amplió más, guiñó un ojo y extendió su identificación… ¡Grandchester! Sería mucha coincidencia que tuviera relación con Richard Granschester… Aunque el apellido no es muy común, no descarto la posibilidad que no tuviera relación.

Papá mencionó que Richard se portó de una manera poco profesional al enterarse que el señor Carlright y él habían firmado un acuerdo de publicidad… **-Eh! Marc… un segundo**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has arrepentido?**

No quería preguntarle directamente si existía o no relación con Richard. Más bien quería despejar toda probabilidad que así fuera **–Soy Candice Ardley… **

Se regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó de mi mano su identificación **-¿Qué hay con eso?**

**-Tú eres hijo de Richard Grandchester ¿cierto?**

**-Ajá… **

**-Ahora tengo una buena excusa para no acompañarte**

**-¿A caso piensas que nuestros apellidos nos impedirán ser buenos amigos?**

**-¿No te importa?**

**-¿A ti?**

**-Emmm … no, tienes razón, no tendría por qué ser un obstáculo… **

**-Ya ves, nos entendemos…. Démonos prisa para que no se nos haga tarde que aún hay deberes que hacer….**

El condujo hasta llegar a Brooklyn, a la calle de Livingston, acordamos que en nuestra amistad no tocaríamos temas de trabajo ni de clientes, publicidad… reconozco que esto es un gran reto, sería algo que nos pudiera acercar más… tal vez unir a nuestras familias…

Aunque Marc no lo mencionó la publicidad del Museo estaba diseñada e impresa en el negocio de su padre. Tenía buena calidad y presentación…

Yo luché internamente para poder guardar mis comentarios y solamente toqué los temas relacionados a la exposición de Fiquet; en cambio Marc tenía muchos temas de plática, hablaba de colores, texturas, ideas de cómo pudo haberse montado la exhibición, que si él fuera famoso… que a él le gustaría tal o cual cosa… **-Candy, acompáñame a comer.**

**-Se me hace tarde, quedé de verme con mi novio en dos horas más.**

**-¿Por favor? Bueno, no creas que intento meterte en problemas, es que eres una persona muy amena… y eso que recién nos conocemos.**

**-Me encantaría, pero en verdad no puedo…**

**-¿En otra ocasión?**

**-Tal vez… **\- No había terminado de decir la frase cuando mi móvil sonó, era Anthonie que llamaba para cancelarme ya que acompañaría a papá para hacer algunos trámites financieros.

Marc se dio cuenta del sentido de la llamada que había recibido y sonrió **-¿Estoy de suerte?**

**-Dime ¿A qué santo te encomiendas?**

Pasé un buen tiempo con Marc, comimos y reímos mucho… las horas no se detuvieron y llegó el momento de decir "hasta pronto" **–Candy ¿Podrías llevarme de vuelta? He dejado mi auto en el Mall de Manhattan…**

**-Claro.**

**-Emm… Marc ¿Cómo puedes evadir el tema que nos une?**

**-No lo evito, solamente hablo de él en forma diferente**

**-Ummm ¿Cómo?**

**-De todo lo que lo rodea… solamente no hablo de la forma en la que nuestros padres hacen negocios con él…**

**-Ah! Ya entendí….**

**-En verdad me interesa tu amistad…. Me gusta hacer nuevos amigos…**

**-Me caíste bien, por eso te di una oportunidad **–Reímos de mi comentario y llegamos por su auto

Al ingresar al estacionamiento, antes que él descendiera de mi auto vimos unas personas cerca de su auto, difícilmente podía reconocerlas pero una de ellas parecía ser Elisa Leagan… y no me equivoqué…

**-Marc… sabíamos que este era tu auto pero no te vimos por ningún lado, te llamamos al móvil…**

**-Oh, lo siento, lo dejé en la guantera…**

**-¿Tú sin móvil? **

**-Emmmm… sí…**

**-Marc, lamento interrumpirlos pero es hora de irme….**

**-Gracias, Candy, pasé un rato muy agradable…**

**-Hola, Candy.**

**-Hola, Elisa….**

**-¿Ustedes se conocen?**

**-Sí y por lo visto ustedes también…**

**-Oh! Sí, somos familia, Marc es mi primo.**

El parentesco de Marc con Elisa y su hermano Neil me sorprendió; pero más me sorprendió que, aunque intenté decirlo, les oculté a mis padres y a mi novio mi nueva amistad. Temí a que se opusieran, que me dijeran algo que me hiciera ponerme a la defensiva. Marc, Elisa y Neil habían mostrado mucha madurez y no mezclaban el tema de Carlright ni de ambas empresas de Publicidad… tenía temor que no encontrara tal comprensión por parte de los míos.

Elisa y yo nos hablábamos en la universidad, caso que a mi mejor amiga, Annie le cayó de extraño y se limitó a decirme que tuviera cuidado, ella nunca se despegó de mí y eso se lo agradecí, al principio le gasté bromas diciéndole que estaba celosa de mi nueva amistad pero cuando noté que eso comenzó a disgustarle omití por seguir diciéndole.

**-Este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Neil… ¿Vendrás?**

**-¿Cómo ves, Annie, vamos?**

**-Candy, no lo sé, aun no pido permiso a mis padres.**

**-¿Aún piden permiso?**

**-No es que ****_pida permiso, _**** pero siempre les comento mis planes…**

**-Puedes decirle que será en la quinta que tienen mis padres en el condado de Binghamptom. Vendrán mis padres y tíos, es un poco familiar por eso hemos invitado a algunos amigos…**

**-Elisa ¿Por qué nos invitaste?**

**-Eso tiene una explicación, Annie… se me hizo descortés, de mi parte, no invitarlas ya que me habían escuchado invitar a algunos compañeros del salón…**

**-Ah, ok.**

Annie se unió a mis nuevas amistades y salimos un par de veces durante la semana, ya no sentíamos inquietud alguna y notamos que Luisa y Marc Grandchester eran buenos chicos y eran muy buenos hermanos así como Neil con Elisa, tanto Annie como yo éramos hijas únicas y deseamos con todo nuestro corazón haber tenido un hermano.

Cuando les solicité el permiso a mis padres y le avisé a Anthonie de salir todo un fin de semana fue fácil disfrazar la verdad… Annie y yo dijimos a nuestros padres que era una actividad escolar…

Mamá me dio una serie de recomendaciones, Anthonie me dijo que me extrañaría y Annie y yo nos fuimos en el mismo auto, el de ella.

El clima no favoreció mucho ya que estaba muy húmedo y muchas actividades al aire libre costaron un poco en realizarse.

Como jóvenes no fue difícil hacer escándalo y divertirnos…

**-Papá, te presento a Candy**

**-Mucho gusto, Candy… soy Richard y ella es mi esposa Eleonor**

**-Mucho gusto.**

**-¿No adivinas de quién es hija?**

Cuando escuché esta última pregunta en los labios de Marc mi cuerpo se tensó y contuve la respiración **–No tengo ni la menor idea, hijo.**

**-Es hija de William Ardley.**

**-Oh! ¿En verdad?**

**-Sí**\- No me intimidaría y mucho menos sentiría pena por mi apellido, ¿qué más podría pasar? ¿Qué me echaran?

**-Eres bienvenida y nos da gusto que estés aquí, eso nos demuestra que la amistad puede derribar cualquier barrera.**

**-Bienvenida, Candy… deseamos que lo puedas pasar increíble…**

**-Muchas gracias, señora Grandchester**

**-Por favor, llámame Eleonor.**

**-Está bien**

Durante el fin de semana me acompañé de Marc, en los juegos, en la comida, bailamos juntos, cuando resbalé el me dio la mano para ponerme en pie y me abrazó, retiró un mechón de mi cabello mientras charlábamos y yo lo abracé… había estado muy segura de mis sentimientos hacia Anthonie y estos tres días junto a Marc me habían hecho sentir un poco insegura.

La fiesta había salido un poco de lo común, los padres de Neil lo habían organizado como una especie de campamento y en ese sentido no podíamos salir de la propiedad porque decían que si algo nos pasaba ellos serían los responsables, juntos habíamos llegado y juntos regresaríamos a casa…

**-… Mi sueño es regresar a Londres…**

**-¿Eres Londinense? **

**-Sí**

Un grupo de amigos charlábamos de nuestros planes cuando Marc se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de refrescos por un poco de ponche de huevo para mí, cuando noté que se demoraba mucho me excusé para ir a buscarlo.

No lo encontré por ningún lado, subí las escalinatas y no estaba en las habitaciones, ni en el patio, ni en el jardín… **-¿A dónde habrá ido?**

Fue la risa sonora la que me atrajo hacia esos tres chicos que estaban con Richard, no los había visto en estos días; me regresé sobre mis pasos y seguí buscando a Marc sin resultados.

Ingresé de nuevo a la casa y al salir de nuevo a la fuente, en donde estaban los demás… **-Ouch!**

**-Lo siento, ¿te has hecho daño?**

Nuestros cuerpos se estrellaron, debido a su estatura y a mi distracción el impacto me lanzó sobre mis asentaderas y él inmediatamente se inclinó para ayudarme **–Estoy bien, gracias.**

Por Dios, Santo! Tiene la mirada más hermosa y expresiva así como una sonrisa perfecta.

**-Aquí estás, Candy… **

**-Marc, te estaba buscando. **

**-Regresé con tu ponche y te habías desaparecido, ven que hemos comenzado con verdad o reto.**

Marc ignoró por completo al chico con quien había tropezado, era quien antes estaba en compañía de Richard, Marc me tomó del brazo y caminamos rápido hacia los demás…

* * *

**Terry.**

**-Por Dios, Susy, compréndeme…**

**-¿Cómo me pides que te deje ir, así nomás? Dime ¿Ya no me amas?**

**-Susy, amor, no se trata de falta de amor… necesito regresar con mi familia a América**

**-Llévame, cásate conmigo…**

**-Susy, no quiero desposarte así, con prisas y sin planes… esto es temporal, confía en mí.**

**-¿Existe otra mujer?**

**-No. Te he explicado la razón.**

**-Estoy segura que solamente en su pretexto, que en realidad ya no me amas y que no sabes cómo decirme… pues bien, te facilitaré las cosas, no es necesario que me des más excusas y pretextos… esto se acabó…**

**-Susana, siéntate.**

**-No, Terrence, no jugarás conmigo.**

Vi como Susana se puso en pie y se alejó. Tenía dos opciones, pagar la cuenta y salir tras ella o quedarme, comer y esperar a que regrese; opté por la segunda pero sin el resultado que esperaba. Susy nunca regresó.

No era con la única _fiera_ que lidiaría ante mi decisión, también estaba hacer partícipe a mi abuelo.

**-¿Es necesario que empaques todas tus cosas?**

**-Abuelo…**

**-Has mencionado que es temporal, es necesario que recuerdes que esta es tu casa y te estaremos esperando.**

**-Gracias, en verdad lo valoro mucho.**

**-¿Cuándo piensas partir, hijo?**

**-Lo más pronto, abuela, lo más pronto.**

**-Te iremos a visitar.**

**-Serán bienvenidos.**

**-Eres un estupendo hijo, Terry, nunca olvides lo que has aprendido en casa.**

**-Gracias…**

Pensé que todo iba a ser más complicado, me dolía dejar a mis _padres_, mis amigos y a mi novia. En realidad lo que más tenía valor era mi documentación y salir bien de casa.

El viaje de regreso a Nueva York fue tranquilo, repetidas ocasiones llamé a Susy y ella se negó a contestar.

Cuando llegué a América mamá había dispuesto una habitación para mí. Por fin tendría una habitación en la casa de mis padres y ya no ocuparía la de huéspedes.

Siempre había deseado que al concluir la universidad comenzaría a valerme por mí mismo e independizarme, creo que eso podrá esperar por un tiempo más.

Me instalé en mi habitación como en mi nueva oficina, papá me presentó al personal y a mi nuevo equipo de trabajo.

**-Terry, estas estadísticas reflejan el flujo trimestral**

**-¿Tan mal estamos?**

**-No seas pesimista, es un mal momento solamente.**

**-Haremos una nueva estructura financiera.**

**-Eso se lo hemos propuesto muchas veces a tu padre pero siempre se ha negado.**

**-Hablaré con él.**

**-Mejor hagámoslo y démosle la****_ sorpresa._**

Tenía dos compañeros, los cuales son hermanos entre sí, Archivald y Stear Cornwell, recién llevo una semana con ellos y he aprendido muchas cosas de su experiencia, hemos revisado los historiales y desechado muchas posibilidades…

La responsabilidad de ellos se limita al área contable, la mía en integrarme en todas las áreas de la empresa y aprender lo que más pueda de esto.

**-Marc, es necesario que nos ayudes con nuevas ideas, tú conoces mejor con quien me puedo relacionar para conseguir contratos…**

**-No cuentes conmigo… no es tiempo que me involucre en el ****_negocio familiar_**

**-Entonces, asesórame…**

**-No, y quítate… me quitas el tiempo…**

**-Luisa…**

**-Conmigo no cuentes, hermanito… **

**-¿No se dan cuenta que estamos a un paso de la quiebra?**

**-No…**

Comenzaba a obsesionarme con esto de sacar adelante la empresa de papá sin importar el costo, así que si mis hermanos no me ayudaban, la web sería un buen recurso, así que un buen directorio telefónico, las ideas de la web, lo aprendido en la universidad y los valores aprendidos en casa serían un buen equipo para comenzar.

Realicé muchas llamadas telefónicas y logré concertar algunas citas, fui a la universidad y me di de alta para mi último año; en Inglaterra estaba en el último semestre, aquí será un ciclo más…

**-Muchas gracias, Hataway **

**-Dime Roberto… te dejo toda la publicidad de mi nueva obra teatral.**

**-Este es su contrato, es necesario que firme aquí y en estas dos hojas más…**

No era un gran negocio como el que papá hubiera querido, pero teníamos la publicidad de un importante teatro en Broadway, estábamos ingresando a un buen mercado…

**-No me falles y ten por seguro que te recomendaré a muchos amigos de este medio.**

**-Estupendo, gracias por confiar en nosotros.**

Logré cerrar dos tratos más, Roberto me sugirió buscar a su amiga Ponny, _la reina_ de los infomerciales, quien quedó encantada con lo que le sugerí y las opciones de publicidad que le ofrecía… ella quería contratarme como modelo pero me rehusé… Ponny a su vez me recomendó con su hermana Marie, quien tenía una gran pastelería muy reconocida y necesitaba un diseñador para su nueva flota de camiones transportistas. Quería renovar su logotipo y publicidad…

Esto me dio nuevas esperanzas… **Terry, la empresa cuenta con asesores, no es necesario que hagas ese trabajo…**

**-Lo sé, Archie, pero es necesario, yo sé en lo que me comprometo, sé lo que puedo exigir y sé de lo que se trata.**

**-Siendo así, haremos una campaña para que todos en todos lados podamos ser agentes de mercadeo…**

**-Sería una estupenda idea… pero a ustedes los requiero aquí.**

**-Perdón que los interrumpa, mira Archie…**

**-Es bellísima…**

**-¿Quién es? –**Tomé del escritorio de Archie el periódico que recién había puesto Stear en donde estaba la foto de una señorita hermosa, de piel blanca y cabellos ensortijados, grandes ojos verdes y tímida sonrisa

**-Oh. No, señor, ella está prohibida para ti, es la hija de Ardley… Candice Ardley…**

**-¿Por qué está prohibida para mí? No importa si su padre es el enemigo de mi padre… eso no me impedirá conocerla…**

**-Está prohibida porque Archie siempre la ha amado… en secreto.**

Nos reímos con sorna de Archie y Stear le gastó muchas bromas, pero era verdad, la hija de Ardley es muy hermosa.

La nota hablaba de ella como la inteligente joven que reflejaba el conocimiento de su padre en cuanto a los negocios. Su capacidad prometía mucho en el mundo de la publicidad, próxima a graduarse en Diseño…

Los anticipos recibidos de los tres contratos sirvió para motivar e infundir aliento a mi padre, por fin podía unirse a mi visión, si no podíamos atrapar el pez más grande entonces llenaríamos la barca con peces más pequeños, lo importante era pescar…

**-Tienes razón, hijo… he sido cobarde al no querer enfrentarme a esto, pero de ser necesario tocaremos puertas…**

**-Las que sean necesarias, papá…**

**-Las que sean necesarias, hijo.**

Todas las mañanas, en punto de las 600 hrs. hacía ejercicio, y aunque muchas cosas en mi vida comenzaban a cambiar mi disciplina no tenía por qué modificarse. Así que por sugerencia de mis nuevos amigos me di de alta en el mismo gimnasio que ellos.

También me quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche revisando muchos papeles; en varias ocasiones Archie y Stear se quedaron conmigo…

**-¿Todavía por aquí?**

**-Hay mucho qué hacer papá.**

**-No se desvelen y recuerda que mañana es el cumpleaños de tu primo Neil y sus padres esperan que vayamos todos como familia… También están invitados Archie y Stear**

**-Gracias…**

**-Creo que yo llego hasta mañana por la tarde y no me comprometo a quedarme mucho tiempo…**

**-Está bien, solamente no faltes…**

Llegamos a la casa de mis tíos el sábado por la noche, había mucha pasividad para ser una fiesta de los Leagan, por lo que Archie y Stear me habían platicado, las cosas rayaban en el límite de lo aburrido…

La mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados en la fuente y se veían muy entretenidos en sus conversaciones.

Pensé que todo había sido tiempo perdido, hasta el momento en el que me dispuse pasar por el comedor y servirme algo para comer … **-Ouch!**

**-Lo siento, ¿te has hecho daño?**

**–Estoy bien, gracias.**

La ayudé a levantarse al mismo tiempo que Marc me daba un ligero empujón para hacerme a un lado…

Instintivamente caminé a unos pasos detrás de ellos solamente para ver cómo se integraban a su grupo de amigos…

Esa chica con la que Marc estaba era la misma del periódico… ella es la hija de William Ardley… ¿Será que ella y Marc…? No, no creo que mi hermano tenga tanta suerte.

* * *

Hola chicas

Bonito miércoles

Sutcliff ;)


	3. Un mal día

**Terry. **

Me siento fuera de lugar, aunque mis nuevos amigos han tratado de integrarme en todo; esta semana y media que llevo aquí no ha sido para nada fácil.

He intentado charlar con Susy pero ella se niega a contestarme, tampoco me responde los mensajes.

Hemos terminado la revisión de documentos, mientras más observo más cuenta me doy del despilfarro por parte de mi familia, tantas cuentas por pagar; tantas facturas que no corresponden a gastos de la empresa sino a la familia. No entiendo cómo mi padre les ha permitido llegar a tanto.

Espero que las palabras de mi abuelo sean una realidad: "Esto solo les temporal" y pronto regresar a casa.

Echo de menos tantos detalles en casa de mis abuelos; todos juntos a la hora de comer, al menos avisar a dónde iba en caso de salir con amigos para evitarles la preocupación, el saludo matutino y el nocturno antes de ir a la cama. La disciplina para vivir… Aquí a nadie le importa si salgo, si voy, si estoy… es un tanto difícil desayunar, comer o merendar solo… En casa de los abuelos había dos personas para el servicio, un chofer y una mucama… aquí siento que es el reflejo de la soberbia, Luisa tiene una persona encargada de su mascota.

He logrado concretar algunos tratos pero a mi padre no le parece suficiente el esfuerzo. Mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite en muchos momentos. Tan sólo me falta tiempo para conocer a mi padre y aprender a relacionarme con él.

**-Anda, Terry, es un buen lugar**

**-Lo siento, amigos, pero no estoy de buen humor para salir esta noche.**

**-Entonces salgamos para que te pongas de buen humor.**

**-Me encantaría acompañarlos pero no puedo.**

**-Estás cargando, solo, con la responsabilidad de esta empresa…**

**-Terry, Archie tiene razón… la mala administración de este lugar tiene más de diez años, ¿cómo pretendes solucionarla en un mes?**

**-Le prometí a Susy volver por eso quiero aprovechar cada minuto del día.**

**-Susy sabrá esperarte… anda…. Acompáñanos… mañana concluiremos con lo que falta.**

**-Está bien… pero no traigo auto, mi hermano se lo llevó…**

**-No te preocupes, nosotros traemos o puedes usar uno de la compañía.**

Debo reconocer que comenzaba a obsesionarme con sacar del hoyo esta empresa, había comenzado bien pero no podía avanzar más, muchas llamadas, muchas cancelaciones, muchas excusas y unos cuantos "nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con usted"

No lograba disfrutar ningún momento, aún en la _sopa_ veía los números en rojo de la empresa…

Al despertar, al dormir… en todo veía la falta de una buena administración…

**-Voy a bailar un momento.**

**-Sí, está bien.**

**-Deberías hacer lo mismo.**

**-Sólo comeré y luego me iré…**

**-Relájate, amigo, es viernes y mañana terminaremos, por fin, la revisión de todo y el lunes a primera hora haremos los depósitos al fisco.**

**-No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes.**

**-Darte de topes en la pared, tal y como lo estábamos haciendo nosotros.**

El lugar era un tanto tranquilo, tenía música en vivo y aún era buena hora para aprovechar las primeras horas de la noche para un paseo. **–Gracias por todo, me retiro.**

**-Hasta mañana.**

Stear se negó a aceptar que liquidara la cuenta con el pretexto que ellos consumirían algunos tragos más…

Solicité un taxi y mientras llegaba saqué un cigarrillo, llené mis pulmones disfrutando el sabor delicado del tabaco **–Morirás lentamente si sigues fumando**

Esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, no conocía a nadie más que mi cerrado círculo de dos amigos y familiares y esa voz no correspondía a ninguno de ellos. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una sonrisa tímida delante de mí **–Hola… **

**-Hola, me da gusto verte de nuevo.**

**-¿Nos hemos visto antes?**

**-Sí, el fin de semana en casa de los Leagan**

**-Ah…**

**-¿Conoces Neil?**

**-Sí, es mi primo…**

**-¡¿Primo?! Con razón Elisa estuvo tan cerca de ti**

**-Sí, un poco… **

**-¿Por parte de quién eres pariente, de madre o padre?**

**-Nuestras madres son hermanas…**

**-Oh! Entonces tú… ¿Marc, Luisa y tú son hermanos?**

**-Sí, así es…. ¿Tú eres…?**

**-Soy Annie Brighter amiga de Elisa y Neil.**

**-Es un gusto… **-Sus ojos azules brillaban y tenía una expresión de "quiero preguntarte algo pero…"

**-Gracias, igualmente… oye… ¿entramos?**

**-Ah… ya voy de regreso a casa, bueno, quería caminar un rato … Solamente estoy esperando que llegue un taxi.**

**-ah! Es decir… ya te vas… está bien… -**Se dio la media vuelta para ingresar, inmediatamente giró sobre sus talones y soltó sin más… **-Mi amiga Candy no tarda en llegar… quédate un rato más…**

**\- ¿Quién es ****_tu amiga Candy? _**

**-A la que no le quitabas la mirada de encima en la fiesta de Neil…**

Annie tenía razón, sabía a la perfección quién era Candy, había pasado casi una semana desde la mentada fiesta y yo aún sentía en mi cuerpo el momento en el que ella se estrelló contra mí, aun acariciaba mis dedos intentando no olvidar la calidez de los suyos al momento de ayudarla a ponerse sobre sus pies… **-Dime una cosa, Annie… ¿Ella es novia de mi hermano?**

**-¿De Marc? ¿Novia?... **

**-Sí… ¿hay algo entre ellos?**

**-Ummm… Emmmm**

**-Dime!...**

**-No, que yo sepa, no… solamente son buenos amigos… Candy tiene novio, es Anthonie Brower, el administrador de su padre…**

Ahora tenía algunas dudas, Marc me enfrentó en casa advirtiéndome no acercarme a su _novia_, ella estaba muy cerca de él siendo que tenía una pareja sentimental… y para colmo Administrador igual que yo… ¿Por qué Candy mantiene una amistad con mi hermano? ¿Por qué mi hermano no quiere que yo me acerque a ella? ¿por qué ella se portó indiferente conmigo?

Annie estaba tan sonriente frente a mí y yo sumido en mis pensamientos acerca de Marc, Candy y Anthonie… fue por eso que no me di cuenta el momento en el que Candy llegó, sino hasta que tomó de mis labios mi cigarrillo al tiempo que preguntaba **-¿puedo? **– vi cómo lo apagó dando ligeros golpecitos con la uña de su dedo índice hasta que lo extinguió por completo.

Achiqué la mirada y la observé de tal manera que nuestras miradas estaban centradas una con la otra, ella era mi desafío y yo era el de ella. **–No tenías derecho…**

**-Tengo derecho a respirar aire puro**

**-Tengo derecho a fumar… esta zona no está…**

**-No lo hago solamente por mí **– interrumpió **–Sino también por ti**\- Miró a su amiga y tomó su brazo **–Annie, ¿entramos?**

La detuve antes que diera otro paso **–Por lo visto no sabes más que dar órdenes… **-Como llevaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, le tomé la muñeca y se lo zafé

**-No le dí ninguna orden **–me alcanzó y zafó el cigarrillo y lo envolvió en su puño, removió sus dedos en su mano apretada deshaciendo su contenido **–Pues bien, si quieres morirte a causa de esto, mastícalo y hazte daño tú solo….**

**-¿Ya ves? Una nueva orden… **

**-Eres un estúpido… dame permiso**

**-Una más… **-Como no me quité de su paso puso su puño y la palma de su otra mano y empujó firme pero sin fuerza mi pecho como intentando moverme. **–Si quieres pasar, será mejor que uses otro método… no sé… ¿por qué no intentas simplemente rodearme?**

**-Eres un cretino… **

**-Que hayas tenido un mal día no te da derecho a desquitarte conmigo.**

Annie nos miraba divertida y eso enojó más a Candy **-¿Estás de mi lado o de lado de él?**

**-¿Qué pasa amiga? ¿Por qué de pronto te portas así con él? Era solamente un cigarrillo… mucha gente fuma y …**

**-Tienes razón **–Dijo mirando a Annie, se enderezó y dijo **–Lo siento **–Sin mirarme y pasando junto a mí.

Quise seguirlas, quise detenerla… algo había en ella que me hacía desear verla, escucharla o tan solo mirarla… no sé si su actitud es resultado de su amistad con Marc. Me quedé en una sola pieza mirando al lado contrario de dónde ellas se dirigían…

Respiré profundo y saqué otro cigarrillo, metí mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos y decidí caminar.

Tenía tantas cosas en las cuales debía centrar mi atención y entre ellas establecer mis prioridades; y quedarme aquí en América no era una de ellas.

Mentalmente hacía una gran lista, donde destacaban algunas cosas como:

-Invertir recursos en nuestro departamento de Marketing

-Disminuir gastos ejecutivos…

-Invertir en capacitaciones de mercadeo

-Disminuir gastos en materiales de consumo, para esto hacer una evaluación al departamento de Compras

\- … En fin… ahora ya sé cómo comenzar con mis proyectos… "prioridades"

Cada pensamiento que venía a mi mente, Candy hacía presencia en ellos… y no entendía por qué…

Había caminado hasta Central Park, mi móvil había sonado y contesté para recibir una cita para una restructura de crédito, un asesor financiero me ofrecía estudiar el caso de la empresa de papá y brindarme algunas posibilidades de un nuevo financiamiento; una vez acordada la hora para la entrevista mi suerte mejoró, otra llamada de un inversionista que quería hacer negocios con nosotros, quería asociarse y ofrecía una gran suma como capital de inversión, se escuchaba tentadora la oferta pero antes tenía que consultarlo con mi padre; sugerí que podíamos celebrar un contrato de asociación en participación con Declaraciones que nos beneficiaran a ambas partes…

**-¡Maldición! Dejé mi chaqueta en el restaurant… vamos Archie responde…. Stear… rayos! **– Se trataba de un fino traje inglés, un tradicional, pensar en regresar sobre mis pasos era mi única opción… solo esperaba que aun estuviera ahí. –**Rayos! Esto hace que el día cambie… todo parecía ir bien… espero que no termine como un mal día.**

* * *

**Candy.**

**-¿Quién es? **– Le pregunté a Marc al ver su reacción y la forma de tratarlo

**-Es sólo un empleado más de mi padre.**

**-¿Y por qué lo tratas así?**

**-Porque es un farsante y un oportunista… **

**-¿Y quién lo invitó?**

**-No lo sé, creo que mi padre, porque ahí están **–dijo señalando al tiempo que pasábamos junto a ellos **–Otros dos empleados que se sienten parte de esta familia…**

**-Marc, no camines muy aprisa… no tuve la culpa de encontrarme con él y no sabía que no estabas de acuerdo con su presencia.**

**-Debes agradecer que te haya librado de él, ¿A caso no has visto cómo mi prima Elisa ha estado a su lado? Ten por seguro que ese tipo querrá sacar provecho de esto.**

**-Y yo ¿Qué tengo que ver?**

**-Si se entera quienes son tus padres… serás un ****_pez más gordo_**** en su mira.**

**-Te agradezco tu preocupación… ouch! Suéltame que me haces daño…**

**-Lo siento **–Detuvo su paso y me miró a los ojos **–Candy ¿No te das cuenta aún?**

**-¿De qué?**

**-De que me gustas**

**-Marc… somos amigos y no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos…**

**-Pero yo te he visto muchas veces en diferentes lugares.**

**-Siento mucho no poder decir lo mismo, por aparte tengo a Anthonie en mi vida y lo amo… no hay lugar para nadie más.**

**-No perderé las esperanzas, aunque ahora me conforme con tu amistad**

**-Es lo único que te ofreceré… no hay otro sentimiento que te pueda ofrecer…**

Después de esto la celebración fue completamente diferente, aunque Marc se esforzaba por mostrarse normal y atento el conocer sus sentimientos me hicieron _escabullirme _de él.

No me soltaba para nada de Annie, a donde iba ella iba yo, hasta bailamos juntas.

**-¿Qué pasa, Candy?**

**-Ya no me siento segura, creo que venir no fue una buena idea**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Por Marc**

**-¿Marc? Realmente creí que era por él –**Señaló con su dedo hacia donde estaba el muchacho con el que choqué y los otros dos a quienes Marc no soportaba…

**-¿Él? ¿Qué tiene qué ver él conmigo? Para nada… lo que pasa es que Marc dijo que estaba enamorado de mí…**

**-Sí eso también era completamente visible.**

**-O sea, ¿insinúas que ****_él _****está enamorado de mí?- **Caí en cuenta de las palabras de mi amiga

**-Enamorado no sé, pero no deja de mirarte desde hace mucho. Incluso no apartó su vista cuando ****_platicabas_**** con Marc.**

**-No platicábamos, sólo le dejaba en claro algunas cosas.**

Me había negado a salir más con Marc y eso a él le irritaba, le inventaba cosas como: muchos deberes… tengo qué ser responsable… ¿puede ir Annie? O invita a Luisa o a tus primos…

Al menos en estos días eso había dado algunos resultados positivos a mi favor.

Me había propuesto a ser firme al respecto de Marc, porque las cosas con Anthonie no iban de lo mejor y no quería ninguna excusa que me hiciera dejar de amarlo, creo que vernos a diario y con el estrés de la oficina nuestros momentos románticos se reducían a: _tal cliente… conociste a… quiere su publicidad así… ¿se te ocurre algo para…?_ Toda nuestra plática se tornaba a eso, hablar y hablar de cuestiones de la empresa y se ponía peor cuando hablaba de números… _ Con esto podremos alcanzar tal o cual meta… pude cerrar un buen trato con beneficios económicos a nuestro favor… Podremos ampliarnos muy pronto… tu padre estará más que feliz con esta noticia… si mi mentor de la universidad me viera dijera que no fue tiempo perdido…. Aunque no iba mal en ninguna materia…. _

**-¿Salir? Candy… estoy algo agotado, la reunión con tu papá fue algo tediosa.**

**-Por favor, solo iremos a cenar, hace tanto que no salimos**

**-Amor, saliste con Annie el fin de semana pasado, y aun no es sábado…**

**-Antes salíamos cualquier día… por favor**

**-No, tengo planes para mañana a primera hora y es importante que no me presente con dificultades…**

**-Sólo iremos a cenar. Anda…**

**-¡Basta, Candy! He dicho que no, comprende, no todo se debe a salidas, también existen otras actividades.**

Nunca, en los tres años de noviazgo, Anthonie me había hablado de esa manera **–Está bien, no insistiré más… nos vemos más tarde o mañana o cuando quieras… que tal…. Mejor nunca.**

-**Amor, no es para que te pongas así… comprende que no estoy de humor ni de ánimos.**

**-Ya casi no estás de humor ni de ánimos.**

**-Los números son agotadores…**

**-El diseño también lo es.**

**-Cielo, tú no diseñas aún… solo dibujas y das tu opinión**

Eso me dolió porque yo ponía todo mi esfuerzo en lo que hacía y a Patty realmente le gustaba mi trabajo. **–No se trata unicamente de dibujar… si no existieran nuestros ****_dibujo_****s tú no tendrías nada qué administrar**

-**Cariño, no te enfades, por favor… **-Me sonrió y se alejó de su escritorio **–Ven, quédate conmigo y ayúdame **

**-¿Qué? No, yo no me quedaré a frustrarme, iré a comer con Annie…**

**-Ese lugar no es adecuado para ti… un bar familiar….**

**-No tiene nada de malo, al contrario…**

**-Ve a otro lugar **–Regresó a su sillón de oficina y sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y al exhalar el humo se relajó por completo… tenía tiempo para su cigarrillo pero no para mí. Salí de la oficina de papá echa una furia, pedí un taxi y le indiqué la dirección a donde me dirigía.

La sangre me bullía en mi interior, estaba muy enojada porque sentía que Anthonie perdía interés en nuestra relación. Pensaba que si así iba a ser nuestra vida de casados no era algo que deseaba… papá ponía mucho interés en mi novio y siempre decía… _quien se case con mi hija heredará todo lo que tengo y debe ser un buen administrador, ella no debe enfrentarse nunca a la escasés ni al sufrimiento …_

En la bahía de descenso había un taxi aparcado así que me bajé un poco antes y caminé unos cuantos pasos, y aunque me arrepiento de mi actitud, terminé desquitándome con quien menos culpa tenía.

**-jugo mineralizado está bien **–Annie sonrió al camarero **– y para ella una soda **–Se puso de lo más seria después de ordenar y me dijo **–No debiste tratarlo de esa manera.**

**-Ya no me digas nada, se me cae la cara de vergüenza…**

**-Él no tiene la culpa de haberse quedado cuando le hablé.**

**-Ya sé… ¿Qué puedo hacer?**

**-Dejar las cosas como están y ser más prudente para la próxima vez que te enfades con Anthonie**

**-No estoy disfrutando nada, parte de mí quiere estar aquí pasarlo bien y la otra parte de divide en dos: ir con Anthonie y quedarme a ayudarlo…**

**-¿Y la otra…?**

**-¿Quieres borrar esa sonrisa y dejar de verme así?**

**-Sólo te pregunté… ¿Qué quiere hacer la otra parte? **

**-Buscar al chico que ofendí y pedirle disculpas.**

**-Candy… ¿Sabes de quien se trata?**

**-No, solo sé que trabaja para Grandchester…**

**-En realidad él…. **–No sé qué iba a decir Annie cuando los otros dos empleados de Grandchester se acercaron

**-Hola! ¿Podemos?**

** -Claro! **–Respondió Annie

**-Ustedes, también, estuvieron en la fiesta de los Leagan, ¿Verdad?**

**-Sí **–Había pensado la posibilidad de buscar a alguno de sus compañeros y solicitarme informes de dónde encontrarlo y así poder disculparme, así que estos dos fueron caídos como del cielo… pero no fueron los únicos, pude ver a Marc que se acercaba a la mesa en donde estábamos, así que tomé la mano de uno de ellos y dije **–ven, vamos a bailar…**

**-Por supuesto…**

Marc detuvo sus pasos al verme en la pista con Stear, mas no apartó su vista de mí **-¿Te llamas Candy o es de cariño?**

**-Candice Ardley, Candy es de cariño, a mamá le gusta llamarme así.**

**-Soy Stear Brower y trabajo para …**

**-Sí, ya sé para quien trabajas **–Quería poner freno, si algo bueno le aprendí a Marc fue a tener amigos sin importar su apellido y yo le añadiría sin importar su condición social **–Para Richard Grandchester, al igual que tu hermano Archie y tu amigo.**

**-¿Cuál amigo?**

**-El que se fue hace un momento, que también asistió con los Leagan.**

**-¿Te refieres a Terry?**

**-¿Se llama Terry?**

**-Terrence…**

**-Sí, creo que sí, que tiene el pelo castaño y ojos azules**

**-¡Vaya! Tuviste tiempo para observar al mayor de los herederos de Grandchester…**

Mis pasos dejaron de seguir la música y me detuve pensando que no había escuchado bien **–Creo que hablamos de personas diferentes.**

**-No, Terry es quien se estrelló contigo cuando….**

**-Sí ya sé, cuando terminé en el piso… ¿Es hijo de Richard?**

**-Sí…**

**-Hermano de …**

**-Marc y de Luisa.**

**-¿Por qué no sabía de él? La mayoría de los repostes sociales hablan de los Leagan y de Marc y Luisa, pero no de ...**

**-¿Terry? **

**-A caso es… ¿hijo natural?**

**-No! Es tan hijo de Richard y Eleonor como Marc y Luisa, pero él fue educado por sus abuelos paternos en Inglaterra.**

Ahora no sabía cómo remediar las cosas con él, seguramente sus amigos le dirían que bailaron con nosotras y él pensaría que su apellido pesaba para el cambio en mi actitud… ¡Dios! ¿En qué lío me he metido?

Después de unas cuantas piezas musicales decidimos irnos a sentar para refrescarnos un rato **–Ven conmigo! **–Marc se había acercado lo suficiente para tirar de mi muñeca y hacerme poner en pie de una manera brusca

**-Suéltame, ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**-¿Qué haces con esos tipos?**

**-Qué te importa, son mis amigos…**

**-¿Los ilusionarás como a mí y luego los botarás?**

**-Nunca fue mi intensión ilusionarte, siempre fui sincera contigo ****_amo a mi novio. _****A demás yo sí tengo qué reclamarte: Me dijiste que Terrence era ****_otro empleado _**** y no que se trataba de tu hermano**

**-Vaya! Sí que te has dado la tarea de saber cuál de los Grandchester es mejor…**

**-Estás mal **–Dije zafando mi mano y dándome la vuelta

**-No he terminado… **-Tiró de nuevo de mí hacia él. Y Stear se metió para defenderme, algunos presentes se dieron cuenta y prontamente hicieron un espacio para no verse involucrados

**-Déjala ella no es nada de…. **–No terminó la frase porque recibió tremendo golpe en la cara

**-No te metas si no quieres quedarte sin empleo**… **No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no hacer **–Como el tirón de Stear no fue suficiente para soltar su agarre de mi mano, Marc volvió a tirar de mí y ahora me sujetaba por la cintura mientras nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados

**-Él no será nadie delante de ti, pero yo sí **– Dijo Terry con su mirada enfurecida al tiempo que tiraba de su hombro y me sujetaba para deshacer el agarre de su hermano.

Los dos hermanos se pelearon fuertemente, sus cuerpos rodaban entre las mesas y sillas, dos guardias intentaban detenerlo pero no tenían éxito.

Intenté separarlos y no supe el puño de quien se estrelló en mi rostro; Archie me levantó del piso a donde fui a parar y Annie corrió en mi dirección para limpiar el hilo rojo que brotaba del interior de mi labio que comenzaba a inflamarse; no sé si fue el dolor o la impotencia pero las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por mis mejillas; Terry se detuvo para poner fin a la pelea y dio dos pasos hacia mí, esta distracción la aprovechó Marc para jalarle del hombro y al quedar frente a él acertó su golpe en la ceja izquierda de Terry la cual se abrió y comenzó a sangrar…

Después de todo el alboroto George, representante legal de los Ardley , y mi padre, se hicieron presentes; mucho después llegó un abogado por parte de los Grandchester; todos presentes en la Gerencia del lugar; jamás había cometido una falta académica pero me sentía como esas veces que mandan llamar a tus padres y le dan un _mundo _de quejas de tu mal comportamiento.

Anthonie había llegado junto con George y mi padre; sus ojos expresaron amor y no reprensión, con un lenguaje mudo corrí hacia sus brazos y él me envolvió en ellos, me besó la coronilla de la cabeza y se quitó su chaqueta para cubrirme con él, aunque no era precisamente de frío por lo cual temblaba sin control, cubrió mi rostro con sus manos y con sus pulgares limpiaba todo rastro que dejaban las lágrimas mientras me sonreía intentando darme el confort que necesitaba; pero en realidad lo único que provocaba era hacerme sentir mal… pensaba "si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso nada de esto habría pasado"

Mi padre estaba muy enojado y me miró severamente, sentía que el mundo caía sobre mí y me aplastaba contra mi autoestima baja de este momento, me recargue en el pecho de Antonie y miré cómo Marc nos observaba, sus ojos brillaban de celos y coraje hacia mí, era inevitable no notar su sentimiento; él no era el único que sostenía su mirada en dirección de Anthonie y mía, Terry también nos miraba, pero no puedo describir su expresión, era una mirada vacía, profunda y sin sentimiento, parpadeó un par de veces y yo quise disculparme con él; sabía que Anthonie no soltaría su abrazo y no permitiría que yo caminara hacia Terry, así que moví los labios e inaudiblemente le dije _lo siento_, él permaneció inmutable y solo asintió con la cabeza pero no a mis palabras sino aceptando el convenio al que las partes involucradas llegaban en este problema. Plasmó su firma junto con su abogado y George en representación de mi padre…

Tenía la ceja muy inflamada y aunque la sangre se había secado evitando más su fluido se veía la herida profunda.

Al salir de la Gerencia permanecimos unos instantes unos frente a otros, papá estrechó la mano de Terry sin decir más que "Estamos en lo dicho" y luego se despidió del abogado de estos. La camisa manchada de sangre de Terry me hacía sentir culpable y no sabía cómo reparar los daños, no eran tan sencillo como el sacar la chequera de papá y poner una cantidad que cubriera los gastos.

Sin dudar puedo decir que este fue un mal día.

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora, intentaré publicar más seguido

Sutcliff ;)


	4. Confianza

**CANDY**

Al siguiente día mamá llamó a la puerta de mi habitación. Como había llorado por muchas horas, los ojos me escocían y qué decir de mi labio roto e inflamado **–Tu padre te espera en su despacho**

**-Bajaré en un momento más.**

**-Es mejor que lo hagas ahora**

**-Sí, está bien… me cambio y bajo**

**-No tardes.**

Bajé cada peldaño con la carga moral a mis espaldas, nunca le había fallado a mis padres de tal manera **–Pasa, Candy…**

**-Papá… yo…**

**-Quiero que veas esto antes de que digas cualquier cosa. **–Puso el diario ante mis ojos y una plana de ocho columnas con encabezado "Herederos caza fortunas". No podía creer el matiz que le habían dado a la noticia, hablaban de la situación económica de la Familia Grandchester y la posible solución que encontrarían si alguno de los _herederos _del apellido lograba conquistarme. Mencionaban que todo se había provocado tras haber dado paso al cortejo de Marc y de Terry al mismo tiempo sin importar mi relación sentimental con el _venido a más _Anthonie Brower…

Mencionaron que mi padre había cubierto la totalidad de los gastos logrando así la firma de Granchester en deuda con él…

La nota periodística estaba llena de mentiras y unas cuantas verdades… **-Papá… yo… yo no sé qué decir… esto no es verdad.**

Papá cruzó las manos por detrás y se recargó en su escritorio –**Quiero que me des tu versión de lo ocurrido anoche…**

** -Papá, debo contarte que el fin de semana pasado fui a una celebración a casa de los Leagan porque recibí la invitación de parte de ellos… No fue por parte de la universidad como te había dicho desde el principio. También debes saber que Marc Grandchester y yo somos amigos, solamente amigos, y…**

**-¿Cuántas cosas más me has ocultado, Candy?**

**-No es como parece ser… sé que hice mal al no decirles a mamá y a ti porque temí que me prohibieran la amistad de ellos**

**-¿Alguna vez te he prohibido algo?**

**-No, pero es que lo habías pasado tan mal por lo de la firma y la reacción de Grandchester que… sólo creí que era mejor callar**

**-¿Por qué no saliste con Anthonie? Mira esas fotos, bailando con no sé quién y ésta otra… ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿En qué pensabas?**

**-¡Papá! Las cosas no son como las ****_narran _****aquí **–Dije señalando el diario….

**-Te pido una explicación y solamente me revelas que me has mentido… No tengo ningún inconveniente que te relaciones con ellos, solamente que seas sincera y que no te metas en problemas.**

**-En verdad lo siento. Perdóname**

**-Retírate.**

**-Papá, sé que estás enfadado pero yo nunca había te he dado problemas… no me dejes ir sin tu perdón…**

**-Luego hablaremos, ahora sal de mi despacho… por favor…**

**-Papá, te lo ruego… no quiero perder tu confianza… **-Como no veía que tomara en cuenta mis palabras debido a su enfado, obedecí y salí en silencio de su despacho, cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta para salir mi padre habló una vez más

**-No quiero que vayas a la empresa.**

**-¿Nunca más?**-Pregunté sin esperar respuesta, aunque admito que sabía la intensión de sus palabras, no se refería a que _nunca_ me volviera a presentar sino en el estado físico en el que me encontraba y para darle tiempo a los empleados que la noticia dejara de mencionarse**\- Está bien.**

Había pensado en que el castigo sería más severo pero no fue así, me había imaginado que me quitaría el móvil o que me prohibiría salir, que me sugeriría alejarme de los Grandchester o los Leagan… en realidad fue inesperada la reacción de papá, tal vez porque nunca le había dado motivos para castigarme él no sabía qué hacer cuando se le presentara la oportunidad.

Durante ese día me encerré en mi habitación e hice lo mismo al día siguiente; al tercer día me volé toda el horario de clases y como papá no quería verme por su empresa decidí irme a las afueras de la ciudad, Annie me ayudaría a ponerme al corriente durante estas faltas y algunos deberes los había enviado vía mail a mis profesores.

Las cosas con Anthonie no mejoraban, y aunque él no mencionaba nada acerca de lo ocurrido yo no me sentía tranquila, pensaba que aún lo estaba asimilando y que en algún momento cuando tuviera la guardia baja lo sacaría.

Este evento lo había llevado a comentarme que determinaríamos los días para vernos, podríamos hablar por teléfono todos los días sin excepción **–Me estás pidiendo tiempo, ¿Verdad?**

**-No lo tomes así, tengo proyectos para la empresa y…**

**-No eres más que el administrador de papá, no su consejero… esa parte de ****_proyectos_**** no te corresponde**

**-Candy, no pensé que tenías ese concepto de mí..**

**-Anthonie, perdona amor, es que siento que ya no me amas como al principio y que has perdido interés en mí…**

**-No, no pienses eso princesa, eres el amor de mi vida.**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres que nos veamos? Ya no quieres salir, no quieres hacer nada divertido.**

**-Lo que es divertido para ti no lo es para mí**-Anthonie intentaba gastarme una broma con lo sucedido y yo lo tomé a mal.

**-¿A qué te refieres? Pues prefiero estar con mis amigos, aunque en problemas, pero divertirme a estar a tu lado segura y aburrida.**

Me miró fijamente, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue… no hemos hablado en una semana, le he llamado un par de veces y siempre está ocupado, y él ha venido a casa en compañía de papá y se encierran por largas horas en el despacho… es como el hijo que siempre deseó tener.

Annie se encuentra muy emocionada saliendo con su cita del momento, uno de los hermanos Cornwell, Archie, así que ya casi no tenemos tiempo de amigas más que el de la universidad y una que otra tarde.

Como papá no me prohibió la amistad de los Grandchester con quien sí he hecho las paces es con Marc; me pidió perdón por perder el control sobre sus emociones, me explicó el celo y coraje que le guarda a su hermano y su impresión de que es una persona perfeccionista.

**-Luisa y yo crecimos juntos y somos cómplices en muchas cosas. **

**-Entonces ¿Con él no hacen nada de hermanos?**

**-No, es un tanto extraño… no cruzamos palabras después de lo ocurrido; está un poco obsesivo con la cuestión financiera de la familia, que por lo que se ve es de dominio popular nuestra economía…**

**-Tú deberías preocuparte también… y hacer algo**

**-Estoy trabajando en eso con mis primos y mi hermana**

**-Eso es bueno.**

**-Sí, parece que es algo muy bueno y tendremos muy buenas ganancias de ello**

**-No quiero que me interpretes mal, más porque nuestros padres se pelean cada día por los mismos clientes y…**

**-Candy, no tiene nada qué ver con la publicidad… aunque sí será algo muy publicitado…**

**-¿Cómo?!**

**-No me entiendas, mejor cambiemos de tema…**

**-Una cosa más ¿A ti se te ocurrió?**

**-No, Neil y Elisa nos lo propusieron…**

**-Y si es tan bueno ¿Por qué no incluyen a tu hermano?**

**-Porque no.**

Ahora que Marc no mencionaba nada de querer ser mi novio, ni intentaba abrazarme podíamos pasar muy buenos ratos, como amigos.

**-Bueno, me dio gusto verte, me tengo que ir… **

**-Sí, te llamo luego.**

**-Ok.**

Ahora me sentía muy sola, de pronto mi mundo fue transformado, o no podía entender que los demás también tenían cosas qué hacer; por otro lado debía ganarme nuevamente la confianza de mis padres ya que cada vez que avisaba a dónde iba su consentimiento iba acompañado de la frase, incómoda, _pero no te metas en problemas._

Intentaba recuperar lo perdido, mi participación en la empresa de papá, que me dejara regresar y que pudiera seguir con lo que me apasiona.

Entre tanto que ese día llega, no pierdo el tiempo; siempre salgo con una marquilla para dibujo y una tiza. Antes cuando no sabía usar muchos programas de diseño hacía todo a pulso, luego mamá me metió a clases y aprendí muchas técnicas para mejorar…

**-Pero ¡Qué hermoso es lo que estás haciendo!**

**-Ah! Muchas gracias**

**-¡puedo verlo!**

**-Sí, claro.**

**-Se ve precioso! ¿Lo vendes?**

**-Ummm… en realidad nunca he vendido uno, son logotipos que se me ocurren y los intento plasmar y luego hacer lo correspondiente en la computadora….**

**-Me interesa tu trabajo… tengo una línea nueva de ropa a la que no le he puesto marca y me gusta lo que haces**

**-Si gustas te puedo llevar a la empresa de mi padre, tiene qué ver todo con diseñadores y diseños…**

**-Me encantaría, eso sería fabuloso.**

**-Podría ser cuando quieras o si lo prefieres te doy la dirección…**

**-Puedo en este momento, soy una mujer muy ocupada, ya te imaginarás, así que ¿podemos ir?**

**-Sí, ahora pido un taxi.**

**-Mi auto está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, si quieres…**

**-No lo tomes a mal, prefiero un taxi…**

**-Claro, yo lo pido…**

Esa mujer me inspiró confianza, tenía una mirada dulce y su expresión suave; llevaba un portafolios y estaba vestida de manera elegante, por eso no dudé en llevarla a la empresa de papá.

**-**Papá, voy en camino a tu apartado.

-_Sí, princesa, eso es lo que deseaba, que volvieras cuando ya estuvieras lista para hacerlo._

-Creí que no querías que lo hiciera más

-_Solo quería que valoraras lo que tienes._

_-_Papi te amo, eres el mejor papá del mundo…

_-Y tú la mejor de las hijas del mundo…_

-Voy en un taxi con matrícula 101 FSM, es un Toyota Camry…

**TERRY**

Amanecí todo dolorido y con parte del párpado inflamado.

Me dolía el costado derecho y al tirar de las barras de ejercicio sentía el dolor más intenso; el instructor me dijo que de esa manera no podía continuar a menos que me tomara placas para descartar alguna fractura.

Camino al servicio médico del club en donde estaba el gimnasio vi en la mesa de un guardia de seguridad el diario y en la página abierta vi la foto de mi hermano Marc forcejeando con Candy, retiré el vaso con café que tenía encima y leí el contenido.

No daba crédito de lo que leía; no importaba que se refirieran a Marc o a mí como "caza recompensas" sino la forma en la que hablaron de la moralidad de Candy.

No debí pelear con mi hermano, menos frente a tanta gente.

Toda la noche meditaba en mi permanencia en este lugar, nada era como papá dijo que sería; la empresa estaba mal pero no por mal manejo fiscal sino por los derroches a los que él, mamá y mis hermanos estaban acostumbrados; ellos son los que en realidad están llevando la empresa a la quiebra.

Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto en Candy, debía sacarla de mi mente lo más pronto posible; ¿Cómo era posible que la indiferencia y temperamento de una _niña_ había borrado tan pronto mi nostalgia por Susana?

¿cómo podía borrar de mi mente su mirada y sus labios diciéndome "lo siento"? cómo olvidar la calidez de su cuerpo al colisionar con el mío? La tomé de la cintura para separarla de Marc y sentí su delgada figura rodeada de mi brazo, esos breves segundos despertaron en mí el deseo por tenerla más tiempo… **-Terry no pienses en ella… ella no es para ti ni el tipo de chicas que a ti te atraen **–Por mucho que me repetía que debía dejar de pensar en ella, mis palabras no eran mágicas y no lograban convencerme sino todo lo contrario.

Avisé a mi padre que no iría a la oficina, no sería el blanco de preguntas o miradas y tampoco me sentía bien, cualquier cosa estaría en el móvil.

Llegué a casa y me recosté para descansar; me sentía agotado emocionalmente, físicamente, anímicamente… solo quería regresar a casa, a la normalidad de mi vida.

**-Hola abuelo**

**-****_Terry, hijo, ¡qué gusto escucharte! Tu abuela se pondrá contenta, dame un segundo ahora te la paso para que la saludes.- _**Al menos existía alguien a quien les daba gusto saber de mí. -_¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?_

**-Muy bien, abuelo… les echo de menos**

**_-Nosotros también te extrañamos, hijo… pero dime ¿Cuándo regresas?_**

**-Espero que muy pronto…. **

**_-Te paso a tu abuela, quiere saludarte…. Hola, hijo… espero que estés bien y siendo de ayuda para tu padre en este tiempo, que estés conviviendo con tus hermanos y que pronto nos visiten como familia._**

**-Muy pronto, abuela, espero que pronto les vayamos a ver**\- Ellos eran como mis padres, siempre al pendiente de mí, si supieran lo que estoy viviendo me pedirían regresar pronto y radicar de nuevo con ellos.

Con un gran nudo en la garganta me despedí de ellos, prometiendo visitarles pronto.

**-Hola, Señora Marlow ¿Se encuentra Susy?**

**-Hola, Terry… no, no se encuentra…**

**-Le he llamado al móvil y no responde ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-Sí, hijo, y pronto te dará una sorpresa, bueno si te digo no será sorpresa.**

**-Si regresa a casa antes de las 7:00 de la tarde ¿podría decirle que le llamaré en punto de las 8:00? Por favor**

**-Ella no regresará a esa hora… ni hoy… ¡ay, hijo! Te diré porque me emociona que ustedes dos estén tan enamorados.**

**-Sí, gracias…**

**-Susy ha tomado el vuelo que llega a Nueva York a las 12 del mediodía, hora americana e irá a buscarte…**

**-No se preocupe por ella, Señora Marlow, yo iré por ella al aeropuerto. Gracias por decirme.**

Llegué unos minutos tarde, la mamá de Susy me proporcionó los datos del vuelo y cuando llegué por ella la vi de espaldas, aligeré mi paso para darle alcance.

**–Jesús!, terry ¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué estás lastimado? **

**–Estoy bien-**dije tomando su equipaje**–No es nada. Me alegra verte de nuevo**

**–Tienes la ceja abierta y el párpado inflamado y ¿Me dices que estás bien? **

**–Sólo fue un pequeño accidente, me da gusto que estés aquí. ¿por qué no me avisaste que venías? **

**–Quería darte una sorpresa… hablaste con mamá? ¿Cierto? **

**–Sí, por eso he venido por ti. Te quedarás conmigo en casa sin importar el tiempo que decidas quedarte.**

**-Me encantaría; pero he venido por una semana y papá ha reservado un hotel…**

**-No, cariño. Es tiempo que conozcas a mi familia…**

**-Oh! Terry… te amo.**

**-Y yo a ti princesa.**

Fuimos a comer y a conocer un poco la ciudad, le di, rápidamente un paseo para que observara las distracciones y eligiera lo primero que deseaba conocer.

Me sentí cómodo con su presencia, de vez en vez cerraba los ojos y respiraba su esencia; llenaba mis pulmones con su fragancia y me remontaba a mi vida en Inglaterra.

**-¿Cuándo volverás?**

**-Espero que más pronto de lo que planeé… tal vez uno o dos meses más o tal vez en menos tiempo.**

**-¡¿En verdad?! Me hace tan feliz escuchar eso; te he echado tanto de menos… Terry ¡Me haces mucha falta!**

**-Cariño, volveré y nos casaremos… nunca nos volveremos a separar.**

Con todo el propósito del mundo había planeado llegar a casa pasando las 21:00 hrs. Si llegábamos antes, lo más probable era que nos ignoraran, pero a esa hora era cuando todos se veían durante un momento solamente para saber que estaban bien y sin novedad.

**-Esta es la casa de mis padres.**

**-Es una bella mansión y es enorme.**

**-Susy ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo en mi habitación? O prefieres una de huéspedes.**

**-Mi amor! Va en serio lo de casarnos ¿Verdad?**

**-Es lo que más deseo.**

**-Me encantaría quedarme en la misma habitación en la que tú estás, pero no sería lo correcto…**

**-Prefieres una de huéspedes.**

**-Un día volveremos pero como esposos…**

Mi pecho latía con un ritmo acelerado, desconocía la reacción que tendría mi familia, sé que mis hermanos serán indiferentes y no busco la aprobación de mis padres, solo es la formalidad ante Susy y su familia.

**-Buenas noches.**

**-Hola, hijo…. Creí que irías a que te curaran el ojo… Luisa, tráeme el botiquín de mi tocador, por favor…**

**-No es necesario, estoy bien…. Mamá, papá… les presento a Susy, mi novia.**

**-Hola, Susy. Bienvenida **–Dijo mamá dándole un fuerte abrazo y una gran sonrisa; papá fue un poco menos emotivo, Luisa solamente la miró y le regaló una sonrisa.

**-Oh! Gracias por el recibimiento.**

-Acompañaré a Susy a su habitación…

Con una mano tomé la mano de Susy y con la otra su equipaje, mamá insistía que el servicio debía encargarse de eso y que asignaría a alguien para atender a mi novia de la manera conveniente; ante mi negativa y la insistencia de mi madre pasó el tiempo suficiente para que mi hermano llegara y se integrara a la _reunión familiar __**–**_**Buenas noches a todos! **

**-Hijo, llegas a tiempo para conocer a la novia de tu hermano, Susy, estará con nosotros unos cuantos días, viene de Inglaterra.**

**-Hola, bienvenida.**

**-Hola… Emmm ¿Puedo saber qué te pasó? Estás tan herido como Terry? ¿A caso tuvieron un accidente…**

**-Algo así – **Respondió Marc con indiferencia. **–No tiene importancia.**

**-Tienes tantos golpes que …**

**-¿En verdad quieres saber qué pasó? –**Preguntó Luisa con cierta ironía y sarcasmo en la voz, sus ojos chispeaban divertidos ante lo que a continuación diría…

**-Luisa! **–Dijo papá sin dar mayor reprimenda…

**-Luisa, mi novia viene cansada del viaje… con permiso…**

**-Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó…**

**-Es muy fácil de adivinar o imaginarse… Marc y Terry no vivieron una infancia juntos, nunca tuvieron oportunidad de pelear, claro en el buen sentido, como hermanos. No tuvieron la oportunidad de pelear ni discutir por la mínima cosa… así que esta vez tuvieron su primer pelea… fue tan lindo!**

**-¿Peleaste con tu hermano? ¿Por qué?**

**-Peleó por un simple ****_juguete…._**

**_-_****Luisa! **–Las voces de mamá, papá y la mía, se unieron para detener lo que decía…

**-Ay! ¿Qué? Estoy diciendo lo que todos los demás creen; si no me crees querida, puedes verlo con tus propios ojos…**-Mi hermana bajó sus dos pies que tenía en el sillón y tomó de la mesa del centro uno de los diarios y lo abrió en la sección de sociales… esa página que describía con morbo, sarcasmo y mentiras lo sucedido la noche anterior.

El rostro de Susy reflejó varias expresiones mientras sus ojos pasaban entre líneas y fotos de lo ocurrido, apretaba y tensaba su mandíbula, se negó a soltar el diario cuando intenté quitárselo **-¿A esto has venido a América? ¿A ponerte en ridículo? **–Su voz sonó con tristeza y decepción

**-No, no vine a eso a este lugar… de eso puedes estar segura.**

**-¿Es verdad? ¿Peleaste con tu hermano por … otra mujer?**

**-Susy, hablaremos de esto en privado, por favor, ven conmigo.**

No vale la pena repetir cada una de las amenazas de Susy al pensar que la estaba traicionando con Candy; por mucho que intenté explicarle que ella terminó conmigo al saber que vendría a América con mis padres y que nunca hubo una reconciliación, no creyó en mis palabras, lo único que pude argumentar en mi favor fue una súplica** – Princesa, por favor, confía en mí. Tenme confianza…**

A mi madre le cayó muy bien Susy, y se ofreció a pasar tiempo con ella mientras yo paso tiempo en la oficina.

Al menos he dado el paso que hacía falta; había pensado que el impacto de traer a un a novia a casa de mis padres y presentarla, así como hospedarla iba a generar un aspecto negativo delante de mis padres; pero fue todo lo contrario.

Marc ha cambiado un poco de actitud hacia mí, y Luisa es amable y atenta con Susy, papá me ha dado más confianza en la empresa y me ha comentado muchos errores administrativos en los que él ha caído, también me consideran más en los asuntos familiares… parece que la presencia de Susy en casa de mis papás le ha hecho caer en la realidad que ahora estoy aquí, mi presencia ya no pasa inadvertida…

Susy ha pensado en venir y radicar a América, en caso que sea necesario que me tenga que quedar más tiempo y esa noticia a mamá le ha encantado.

Los días han pasado muy rápidos desde que Susy está aquí, me siento motivado y emocionado; creo que así como se curan las heridas exteriores también se curan las heridas del alma.

Mamá le ha insistido a Susy que se quede al menos una semana más y mi novia ha accedido a la petición de mamá.

Cuando tuve el enfrentamiento con mi hermano, ese día William Ardley me ofreció dialogar acerca de nuestras empresas, recién habíamos aceptado a un socio y no estábamos tan mal como para aceptar la intervención de Ardley en la empresa de papá.

A lo largo de esta semana he intentado entrevistarme con William en más de dos ocasiones, ya que la cita que él agendó la canceló minutos antes de vernos.

* * *

Hoy en México es el día del Maestro, ¿Alguien es maestr ? Felicidades en su día.

Gracias por leer

Sutcliff ;)

Bonito fin de semana y gracias por sus comentarios y por leer


	5. Miedo

**Candy**

No sé cuántos días llevo en este lugar.

Aquella tarde al subirme al taxi mientras hablaba con papá una camioneta nos interceptó, entre jalones, groserías y golpes nos sacaron de la unidad.

No sé qué pasó con mis acompañantes… el último momento que vi la luz fue al instante en el que me bajaron del taxi y cubrieron mi cabeza con una tela oscura.

Las personas hablan con un distorsionador de voz, así que no sé cuántos puedan ser, lo que sí sé es que hay mujeres involucradas en esto.

En este tiempo que llevo aquí, solo me han dado agua la cual me niego a tomar.

Me tratan con golpes y me hablan con groserías y majaderías.

No sé quién o quienes puedan haber tramado esto, pero tengo miedo. No miedo a morir, sino a lo que me puedan hacer.

Desconozco si se han puesto en contacto con mi papá; seguramente mis padres deben estar sufriendo tanto como yo.

Me imagino el dolor de mi madre, nada controla la expresión de su dolor, seguramente está llorando por no saber de mí, papá, aunque puede tener mucha fortaleza no le gusta que yo sufra. ¡Dios mío, ten piedad de mí!

Casi no me puedo mover. Tengo las manos atadas atrás de la espalda, mordaza en la boca la cual está muy apretada y mantiene mi lengua sujeta a mi mandíbula inferior lo que casi no me permite la correcta salivación, la tela con la que me impiden ver está muy ajustada y los ojos me duelen, los pies los tengo amarrados a la altura de los tobillos y de los muslos. La circulación sanguínea no fluye bien y a veces no siento las extremidades.

Independiente de mi poca posibilidad de moverme no intento hacerlo por mi cuenta; ya que una vez se me ocurrió acomodarme y supe que tenía custodio ya que a la hora de moverme me golpeó **-¿Qué intentas, maldita? ¿Quieres escapar? **–Me apretó tan fuerte para regresarme a la posición inicial.

Algunas ocasiones me ponen sobre lo que considero una colchoneta porque es blanda y me evita el contacto con el piso frío.

Hay un captor en especial que me trata muy mal, considero que es una mujer porque el distorsionador no se escucha tan grave, me grita, me ofende y siempre que me da una indicación tira de mi cabello y he llegado a percibir su fragancia…

Cuando llega a ingresar a donde me tienen en contra de mi voluntad, sé que es ella por su perfume, es tan perceptible.

Al menos sé que son dos. Un hombre y una mujer.

**-Levántate! Hablaremos con tu papá –**No se habían puesto en contacto con mi papá, eso quiere decir que seguramente están desesperados. Intenté ponerme sobre mis pies pero éstos no me respondieron por lo entumecidos que están.

**-Apúrate! **–Gritó la chica del perfume olor a rosas. –**No tenemos tu tiempo.**

Di algunos brinquitos porque no podía dar pasos, de pronto escuché una tercera voz.

Éste último me liberó los pies pero no la piernas, y aflojó un poco el amarre de las manos **-¿Qué se supone que haces? **

**-Aflojar un poco sus amarres, están muy apretados **–Respondió el chico de la fragancia escandalosa, era una mezcla de olor a roble, lavanda, tal vez sándalo… un perfume masculino tradicional en hombres de negocios… Lo supe porque se acercó a mi y pude percibir mejor su fragancia. La del otro chico solo huele a limpio, como a recién bañado o afeitado; más como a loción con alcohol…

**-Él sabe lo que hace, no te metas- **Dijo Mr. Loción a Miss Rosas.

**-Siéntate aquí, sujeta esto con tus manos y dirás: Me encuentro bien, solo hagan todo lo que ellos piden. ¿Entendiste? **–Moví la cabeza para afirmar que había comprendido la indicación. **–Bien, ahora te desataré la cinta que tienes en la boca, articula y después de unos segundos grabaremos el mensaje para tu padre. No intentes nada, o regresarás a casa muerta ¿Comprendiste? **– Mi corazón latía fuerte, no podía ver, pero al menos pude sentir tantita libertad. A todo afirmaba con mi cabeza aunque por la falta de alimentos no me sentía en toda mi cabalidad.

Me sentaron y pusieron un papel en mis manos **–Papá- **dije y las lágrimas brotaron y la voz se me quebró y no pude continuar; me sentía tan impotente, quería aprovechar el momento y ver a mis captores, arriesgarme a correr por mi libertad, desconocía si ellos estaban armados, lo más seguro es que así fuera, tenía pocas probabilidades de lograr mi objetivo.

**-Pausa la grabación**-Ordenó Mr. Fragancia. **–Y no te atrevas a tocarla **–Le dijo a Miss Rosas. **–Respira profundo y controla tus emociones, sé que tienes miedo, pero si no lo haces puede ser que tus temores te alcancen, ¿Entendiste? **\- Afirmé a Mr. Fragancia y pasé un gran nudo de saliva con sabor a temor. **–Esta es tu segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches… Ahora.**

** -Papá, soy Candy, por favor, solamente haz lo que te piden para que pueda estar pronto con ustedes… papá te amo.**

No sé cuáles fueron sus indicaciones siguientes porque Miss Rosas me ató nuevamente y me llevó de nuevo a la habitación en donde me tenían y nuevamente me puso las ataduras en los tobillos.

De nuevo la oscuridad, silencio… gritos…. Jalones…

Cuando percibía que Mr. Loción ingresaba todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, él me hablaba con majaderías insinuando que de tener oportunidad me haría suya de la manera más salvaje que pudiera imaginar, que me haría suya una vez, dos veces… muchas veces hasta perder la cuenta o hasta que a mí me gustara. Así que cada vez que lo sentía cerca sentía la inseguridad que fuera a cumplir sus amenazas.

Miss Rosas también me ofendía, me decía que esto se debía a que yo lo tenía todo y por mí mi padre daría lo que le pidieran, que le iban a sacar ventaja a mi posición de ser hija única, que podían, en caso de desearlo, la compañía de papá… sé que mi padre les daría hasta su propia vida por rescatarme de sus manos.

Después de un tiempo se unió otra persona, mujer, me imagino porque su fragancia olía a vainilla.

Quien nunca había estado cuidándome era Mr. Fragancia.

Los días se acumularon, cada vez me sentía más débil y soñolienta… Me sentía desesperanzada porque no mencionaban nada acerca de mi rescate.

Clamaba cada momento a Dios pidiendo ayuda y misericordia. Que no me olvidara o que no les dejara hacer más de lo que se habían propuesto hacer conmigo. Rogaba porque las finanzas de papá fueran suficientes para satisfacer los deseos insanos de estas personas. Que les diera paz y tranquilidad a mis padres y que no me abandonara en esta situación.

Con cada ruego venía una promesa, si me ayudas haré esto, me comprometo con aquello, te juro que…, no volveré a…, como si fuera necesario condicionar a Dios para obtener su socorro. Pero al menos eso me daba paz, me infundía esperanza y me alentaba. **–Me han dicho que no quieres comer, que tampoco quieres beber agua. -**Era el aroma de Mr. Fragancia, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, bueno que percibía su aroma -**¿A caso quieres morir? Tu padre ha dicho que nos dará cuanto pidamos… Es buena noticia ¿No? Anda, anímate porque no quiero que piense que no cumplimos nuestra parte. -**Con mucho cuidado me desató los amarres. **–He traído algo para que comas y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagas… Date vuelta…**

Me sobaba las muñecas sintiendo algo de alivio, cuando me di la vuelta hizo algo que me dejó de una pieza, comenzó a aflojar la cinta que cubría mis ojos. Me dijo que no lo fuera a traicionar, ,e indicó que no había nadie más en ese lugar y que no se me ocurriera hacer algo más que comer porque estaba armado y no dudaría en usar su arma.

**-¿Has comprendido?**

**-Sí**

**-Te llevaré al servicio para que te asees un poco y vengamos a comer…**

**-Sí.**

**-No intentes nada y no cierres la puerta con seguro.**

**-Está bien. **–No había visto su físico porque siempre se posicionó a mis espaldas, algo de él me daba más confianza que los otros.

Pasé al servicio y aproveché la oportunidad para limpiar mi rostro, ya no tenía rastro de maquillaje y la poca máscara de pestañas la tenía batida bajo mis párpados. Me quité la blusa y me aseé un poco las axilas y pasé un papel humedecido con jabón líquido por mis partes íntimas, **-¿Por qué demoras tanto?**

**-Un momento más, por favor…**

**-No intentes nada, ya te advertí.**

La única ventila me quedaba muy alta y no tenía las energías como para alcanzarla. Me volví a poner mi ropa interior con un colchoncito de papel sanitario y me puse los jeans. Mojé mi cabello y lo peiné con mis dedos. Me vi en el espejo y estaba completamente demacrada. Hice algunos buches de agua y salí.

Fue cuando lo miré por primera vez, llevaba un pantalón azul con corte militar, un cinturón de tela del mismo tono y una playera ajustada a su atlético cuerpo. Me pasaba al menos por veinte centímetros, tenía una malla negra de alpinista que le cubría la cabeza y esta no revelaba sus ojos.

Caminé por delante de él y seguía las indicaciones de su voz alterada por el distorsionador. ¡Qué bien se sentía no estar en una sola posición!

Había comida rápida sobre una pequeña mesa redonda y soda… **-No sabía qué se apetecías **

**-Está bien, solo quiero algo qué comer…**

**-Suéltate el cabello… por favor.**

**-Sí.**

**-Espero que te guste.**

**-Sí, tengo hambre.**

**-Candy, eres muy bonita, seguramente tendrás muchos a tus pies.**

Cualquier información extra podía ser beneficio para mis captores así que mi razón me guiaba a no decir más, a no mencionar nada que pusiera más en riesgo a nuestra familia **–Gracias **

**-Tus ojos son muy bellos.**

Levanté la mirada para verlo, tenía los ojos muy adoloridos y parpadear era un martirio; pero quería verlo, imaginar sus facciones delineadas por la tela que las cubría; **-¿Por qué me hacen esto?**

**-Come**

**-No**

**-¿Por qué? Dijiste que tenía hambre**

**-Sí, pero…. **

**-¿Crees que le pondría algo que te hiciera daño? No seas tonta, vales más estando viva que muerta **–Tomó el cubierto de plástico y lo metí en mi plato tomó lo que parecía un trozo de carne y con mucho cuidado levantó la cubierta de su rostro y lo introdujo en su boca. Su piel era trigueña o estaba recién bronceada…**-Come, anda…**

* * *

**Terry**

**-Firme aquí, por favor.**

**-Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, Terrence, su padre debe estar orgulloso.**

**-Muchas gracias, para nosotros también es un placer poder ayudarle en sus negocios…**

Estaba estudiando administración de empresas en Inglaterra y creí que era una buena oportunidad ponerla en práctica ahora sin embargo Archie y Stear estaban haciendo un estupendo trabajo y lo que yo he estado desarrollando más ha sido la mercadotecnia…

**-Hola! Eres Terrence Grandchester ¿cierto?**

**-¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar?**

**-Viví y estudié tres años en Inglaterra y te pareces mucho a un chico que estudió conmigo que se llama Terrence**

**-Sí, soy Terrence Grandchester y vengo de Inglaterra… pero no logro recordarte… discúlpame…**

**-Oh! No te preocupes… en realidad no estudiamos juntos…. La verdad tú estudiaste con un primo mío, no sé si lo recuerdes… Thomas… Thom Stevenson….**

**-¡¿Thom?! Claro que lo recuerdo fue mi compañero hasta que cambió de residencia…**

**-Mira, ahí viene…**

Tener a alguien más en este lugar me daba más alegría….mi grupo social se podía extender más… y con Susy aquí las cosas iban mejorando.

Establecí amistad con Dorothie, la prima de Thom y me dio gusto volver a ver a mi compañero de colegio. Quedamos de convivir más y de buscarnos con regularidad.

Susy ha aceptado la invitación de mamá de mudarse a vivir aquí, sus padres le han dado su apoyo, pero como mi padre dijo que no somos esposos y tampoco aceptamos vivir en unión libre ella no podía quedarse en casa, así que mamá se ofreció de ayudarle con eso.

Dorothie y Susana se han vuelto muy amigas, salen con regularidad y Thom se ha convertido en un gran amigo.

**-Anímate, Terry, es algo arriesgado pero nos dejará ganancias redituables **

**-No, nunca participaré en algo ilegal…**

**-Solo será la primera vez… después ya podremos invertir nuestras ganancias en algo de nosotros, tú con tu capacidad para los números y la mercadotecnia, Dorothie con su capacidad en manejo de la web y todo eso, yo, con mis ideas y con el apoyo incondicional de Susy podemos montar algo, hacer nuestra propia sociedad… esta es la oportunidad perfecta para obtener el capital que necesitamos.**

**-Anímate mi amor, nadie saldrá lastimado…**

**-Terry, te hemos confiado nuestro secreto y no puedes decirnos que no, como dijo Thom, se trata de vez única.**

**-Ya tenemos a la persona que nos ayudará y el lugar para llevarlo a cabo… Amigo, es una gran idea y oportunidad…**

**-No estoy completamente convencido… Si nos atrapan podremos pasar toda nuestra vida en prisión, y me preocupa Susy y tú, amigo porque no son de este país… **

**-Todo lo hemos calculado bien… solo esperamos la oportunidad perfecta y …**

**-Piénsalo mi amor, todo saldrá bien…**

**-Está bien, supongamos que lo hacemos y que obtenemos las ganancias que necesitamos para invertir por primera vez; qué pasará si nos auditan para saber de dónde obtuvimos el capital inicial…**

**-Le pediré a papá que nos ****_financié _****el proyecto y nosotros le iremos liquidando poco a poco, el dinero lo guardaremos y así aseguramos tener para liquidar lo que papá nos preste…**

**-Esa es una buena idea, amiga; ya ves, Terry, la suerte está de nuestro lado…**

La idea de mis amigos era muy descabellada, pienso en los muchos consejos que me dio mi abuelo desde niño y siempre me dijo que era mejor un pan comprado honradamente y con esfuerzo que un banquete a costa de los demás.

**-¿Te pasa algo Terry?**

**-Eh! No, Archie; solo estoy un poco preocupado…**

**-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?**

**-No, solo es un proyecto a futuro en donde se involucra mi novia y dos amigos más…**

**-Si no quieres contarnos, no te preocupes, te comprendemos.**

**-Se trata de hacer algo que sé que no está bien. Ellos creen que es la solución para poder conseguir nuestros recursos y así poder independizarnos.**

**-Si es ilegal y ellos lo ejecutan sin tu ayuda… te han hecho cómplice, amigo….**

**-Lo sé… eso es en realidad lo que me preocupa.**

Me sentía cargado con esta situación, Archie y Stear tenían razón, ahora era cómplice por conocer lo que querían y estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Una noche antes de decidirme si debía participar o no me encerré en la biblioteca de papá, casi nadie entraba en este lugar, apagué las luces y me serví una gran copa de brandy, me dejé caer resbalando la espalda por la pared hasta llegar al suelo tapizado con una fina alfombra oriental. Cerré los ojos y le di un gran trago al líquido, lo mantuve por largo rato soportando el ardor del alcohol mientras se evaporaba por en el interior de mi boca… cuando escuché voces familiares que provenían del despacho de papá, se trataba de mis dos hermanos y de mis dos primos…

**-Shhhh, baja la voz, podrían escucharnos…**

**-Ahora no hay nadie en casa, solo los sirvientes…**

**-Con mayor razón, debemos tener cuidado.-**

**-Está bien…. Este es el plan para ejecutarlo…**

¿Plan? ¿Qué se traen estos entre manos? Me removí en mi lugar y me acerqué con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para escuchar mejor lo que decían, casi no pude entenderles porque hablaban con murmullos y susurros, pero quien comandaba a los demás era mi hermano…

**-Tú te encargarás de contratar a la persona y le dejarás en claro que no aceptaremos una traición o que quiera hablar después… nada de chantajes…**

**-Sí, yo me encargo; es de mi confianza**

**-Tú, ¿ya conseguiste el lugar?**

**-He visto una propiedad a una hora de aquí, está muy apartada… creo que es la ideal… he dicho que solo la habitaremos por un tiempo y que regresaré con mi ****_esposo_**** para que conozca el lugar; también dije que no queríamos nada de bienes raíces solo trato directo…**

**-Bien! ¿Y qué te dijeron?**

**-Que estaba bien.**

**-Ofrecí el pago en efectivo…**

**-Perfecto…**

**-¿Tienes la ropa para todos?**

**-Sí y también los aparatos esos que me dijiste que consiguiera…**

**-Todo está resultando de maravilla.**

**-Esto me emociona…**

No sé lo que estaban tramando, pero no se escuchaba nada bueno; pero ¿qué podíamos esperar de hijos improductivos? ¿De gente ociosa?

Dios mío, ¿En dónde estoy? No me dejes caer de tal forma que no pueda levantarme. Ayúdame a saber decir que no, a convencer a mi novia a no involucrarse, a no dañar a nadie…

Al siguiente día muy temprano recibí la llamada de Susy esperando mi respuesta

**-¡Sabía que nos ayudarías!, gracias mi amor por hacer esto conmigo, es tan emocionante**

**-Susy, si algo sale mal quiero que huyas y te escondas, yo cargaré con tu culpa…**

**-No seas pesimista, nada saldrá mal…**

**-Confiemos que así sea.**

**-Será esta tarde; Thom y Dorothie tienen las coartadas perfectas, te lo comento para que tengas tranquilidad…**

Cerré los ojos y me encomendé a Dios. Todo el día mi corazón palpitó esperando recibir alguna noticia que nos pusiera en riesgo.

Solo recibí de parte de Dorothie un mensaje que decía. "Estuvo genial, lo hemos logrado"

Me desplomé en mi silla de escritorio. Cerré los ojos y solté el aire que tenía en mis pulmones.

Ya no hay probabilidad de echarme para atrás. **-¡Dios! ¿En qué diablos estoy metido? –** Tengo miedo de las consecuencias que esto me genere.

* * *

Bonito inicio de semana

Sutcliff ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Terry**

**Noticia…**

Cada día observaba detenidamente a mis hermanos, esperando que algo revelara en lo que estaban metidos.

**-Buenos días, Martha**-Saludé como de costumbre a la secretaria de papá.

-Buen día, señor.

-¿alguna novedad?

-No, todo normal, como de costumbre…¿ Su padre viene hoy a la oficina?

-Sí, no debe tardar…

Me dirigía hacia mi despacho cuando me desvié a saludar a mis amigos, Stear estaba de pie, ligeramente recargado en el escritorio de Archie; su expresión reflejaba consternación, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de su hermano y los de éste en los de Stear; Archie sostenía su móvil y escuchaba atento. Ingresé siendo discreto y me quedé quieto al estar junto a Archie.

**-No te preocupes, Annie… seguro estará bien… si sabes algo o si sé de algo, nos avisamos… _¡Ciao!_... te veré más tarde… un beso.**

Al concluir su llamada, llenó de aire en sus pulmones… **-Y ¿Bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

**-La novia de Archie es la mejor amiga de Candice Ardley **

**-Ajá**

**-Mi novia dice que su amiga lleva desaparecida cinco días…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Desaparecida?**

**-Sí, teme lo peor…**

**-¿Cinco días y apenas lo menciona?**

**-Ella es muy allegada a la familia Ardley y le rogaron discreción … hoy lo harán público.**

**-Es una tragedia… **

**-Es algo muy lamentable, Annie dice que fue secuestrada**

**-¿Cómo lo sabe?**

**-Dice que los secuestradores se pusieron en contacto con la familia pero que no se han vuelto a comunicar, por eso ella está muy nerviosa…**

**-No quiero imaginarme el dolor y la angustia de la familia, Ardley daría hasta su propia vida porque su única hija regrese con bien…**

Miré a Stear mientras soltaba esa declaración **-¿Quién querría hacerles tal daño?**

**-¿Quién no?**

**-¿Tiene tantos enemigos?**

**-No, tiene la solvencia económica que muchos desean…**

**-Archie, ¿Annie te mencionó si sospechan de alguien?**

**-No, en realidad solo tienen algunas pistas… todo lo dirán en un comunicado de prensa por la tarde, ya que el día pactado para entregar a Candy se cumplió ayer.**

**-¿qué tipo de pistas?**

**-También te ha impresionado la noticia, amigo… tampoco nosotros lo podemos creer…**

**-Es lamentable; Annie dice que Candy se comunicó con su papá para avisar que iba camino a su "Ardley" pero nunca llegó…**

**-Pobrecita, no quiero imaginarme su dolor… Debo hacer algo para que regrese pronto a casa.**

**-No, mejor no te metas; esto es asunto de la familia y de las autoridades.**

No tenía el ánimo de permanecer en la empresa de papá y tampoco quería regresar a casa; hice mi camino hacia la universidad en la que tomaba algunas materias para concluir mis estudios.

Al llegar me dirigí a un lugar apartado y tranquilo para poner en orden mis pensamientos. Reconozco que la noticia de la desaparición de Candy me ha dolido y siento que debo hacer algo para que ella regrese sana y salva a los suyos, de donde nunca debió ser apartada.

Al ingresar a la biblioteca y solicitar un módulo apartado apagué mi móvil, a la única que le expliqué que no estaría disponible fue a mi novia Susy; bastó un mensaje con la leyenda "Estaré en una reunión las próximas horas; te busco más tarde. Besos. Terry" y después lo apagué.

Me recargué en la mampara que separaba los módulos y escuché en un suave murmullo el nombre de Candy; cerré los ojos para concentrarme más y escuchar mejor lo que decían… tal vez el nombre sea un poco común, tal vez no sea de la misma chica de la que hablan, solo necesitaba tranquilizar un poco mi ser angustiado… …-**_Mi padre dice que la secuestraron, que su novio es el principal sospechoso…_**

**_-Lo dudo, yo conozco a Anthonie, mi hermano es amigo suyo._**

**_-¿Crees que aún esté viva?_**

**_-Espero que sí, papá dice que dijeron que la entregarían ayer; pero no llegaron al lugar._**

**_-Pobrecita Candy, recuerdo cuando fuimos juntas a las exploradora, siempre tan sonriente, tan creativa, ocurrente, servicial…_**

**_-No hables de ella como si ya no estuviera…_**

**_-Es que, dudo que la entreguen, por alguna razón no lo hicieron ayer…_**

**_-Sé que ella está bien… debe estar bien._**

Intentaba poner en blanco mi mente, que ningún pensamiento gobernara en relación a lo que le está pasando a la familia Ardley.

No está en mis manos devolverla a casa aunque me encantaría hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Pasaban de las 6:00 p.m. cuando llegué a casa; no me presenté a trabajar, no me comuniqué más con Susy y saludé a mamá al llegar.

Me derrumbé en mi cama al pisar mi habitación. El sueño y el cansancio me hicieron dormir por algunas horas y me desperté por el tono tan alto en la voz de Luisa… **-Pero ¿Por qué no, mamá?**

**-Por lo que está pasando**

**-No me pasará a mí, además no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando que voy a salir**

**-Luisa… no pondrás un pie fuera de esta casa… Richard dile algo**

**-Tu madre tiene razón, Luisa, es mejor que no salgas**

**-¿Qué está pasando?**

**-Tu hermana quiere salir a pesar de lo ocurrido a la hija de Ardley.**

**-¿Qué tiene qué ver la hija de Ardley para que le prohíbas a Luisa salir?**

**-Terry, hace un momento el abogado de William Ardley anunció oficialmente el secuestro de su hija Candice; mencionó que todo está en manos de las autoridades y lo único que desea es que la regresen a casa. **

Mi hermano y padre estaban presentes en la sala de mamá, ahí a donde a ella le gustaba tener a su familia al menos un momento durante el día. Fijé mi vista en papá **–Dime que no tienes nada qué ver en esto…**

**-¿Qué insinúas, Terry? Nuestro padre es incapaz de algo así…**

**-Tú estás en algo raro, Marc… **

**-¿Yo? Te equivocas, hermanito… ¿por qué mejor no le preguntas a tu novia Susy? Ella juró que tú nunca más voltearías a ver a Candy… que de eso, ella se encargaba… ¿No fue así, Luisa?**

**-Emmm, creo que sí…. Mamá… anda déjame ir, no iré sola, Marc irá conmigo, Elisa y Neil también, _please…_**

**_-_¿Acompañarás a tu hermana?**

**-No, no tengo ánimos de salir. -**Observé detenidamente cuando mi hermana abrió los ojos y le hizo señas a mi hermano y este inmediatamente cambió de opinión** –Es verdad… se me había olvidado, yo cuidaré a Luisa.**

Sin esperar el permiso de mamá, ambos se dirigieron a la salida y se fueron en la camioneta de Luisa. **–Tengo que salir.**

**-Terry, necesitamos hablar…**

**-Si es por lo que dije, te ruego disculpas.**

**-¿Piensas que sería capaz de una bajeza de ese nivel?**

**-Pensabas hacerle daño a William por haberse quedado con el contrato de Carlright…**

**-Es diferente. Así que cuida la forma en la que hablas, podrías ocasionar un problema mayúsculo en esta familia…**

**-Está bien, tendré cuidado.**

No había terminado de mencionar lo último cuando me dirigía a la salida y escuché a mamá dar indicaciones acerca de tener cuidado.

Saqué mi móvil y realicé un par de llamadas**\- Thom, es Terry, es importante que hablemos…**

**-Lo sé, te espero en … ya sabes dónde.**

Me desesperaba manejar entre tantos autos, pisaba el acelerador y al tiempo el freno… tenía tanta desesperación por avanzar…¡Maldición! Me llevó más del tiempo normal llegar, y al hacerlo dirigí el auto a la parte trasera de la casa para que no fuera visible al frente**. **Entré sigilosamente hasta llegar a donde estaban mis amigos y novia. **–Lamento la demora.**

Susy se arrojó a mis brazos y plantó un gran beso en mi cuello **–Dorothie pasó por mí..**

**-Mira **–Dijo Dorothie extendiendo un papel sobre la mesa **–Tenemos un gran problema.**

**-El trato **–tomó la palabra Thom **–Era hasta ayer… no cumplimos con el plazo …**

**-Lo sé, ahora las cosas no están para que intentemos llegar a un arreglo, así que debemos dejar pasar al menos unos días…**

**-Seguiremos turnándonos para cuidar _la mercancía…_**

**_-_Hasta ahora nos ha funcionado … yo opino que sigamos así…**

**-Susy, yo me haré cargo de tu parte.**

**-No. Yo estoy en esto así como lo estamos todos.**

**-Sólo intento cuidarte.**

**-No quiero que me cuides ¡Dios! Esto es tan excitante, tan emocionante.**

**-Lo haremos por parejas, hasta ahora nos había tocado por horarios, ¿qué opinan?**

**-Dorothie, todos tenemos cosas qué hacer por la mañana…**

**-Entonces ¿Qué proponen?**

**-Yo **–Dijo Susy, **-Puedo en las mañanas, como de 5:00 a.m. hasta el medio día que Dorothie puede venir…**

**-Yo puedo por las noches, **

**-¡Rayos! Estamos en lo mismo… necesitamos resolver esto ¡Ya! Como no hay muchas opciones seguiremos como hasta ahora.**

**-Está bien, yo me quedaré esta noche… Thom, debemos ponernos en contacto nuevamente para decir que aún estamos en lo dicho de entregar la mercancía.**

**-Ok… yo llamaré…**

**-Dorothie, ¿podrías llevar a Susy hasta su departamento?**

**-Claro**

**-Entonces tú haces la llamada y la negociación, Thom.**

**-Sí**

**-Te veo mañana, mi vida. Descansa.**

**Candy**

**Noticia.**

Después de que comí, dormí un buen rato.

**-Despierta, bella durmiente **–Gritó al tiempo que jaloneó mi brazo Miss Vainilla **–Anda, te traje de comer…**

No tenía apetito, pues ya había comido en compañía de Mr. Fragancia **–No tengo apetito, gracias **–Dije con mucho esfuerzo en cuanto me retiró la mordaza.

**-Come!**\- Me dio un golpe en la cara y como no me lo esperaba me lanzó hasta el suelo **–Ahora tendré qué levantarte…**

**-No tengo apetito, en verdad…**

**-No traje esto por nada… así que come **– Sentí su mano llena de comida al momento que se estrelló contra mi boca, me gritó que la abriera y comiera **–Mastica! **– Me gritó muchas veces y por último arrojó un gran vaso de agua en mi rostro **–Pásatela!**-Por último me volvió a poner la mordaza y escuché sus pasos al salir.

Más tarde ingresó Mr. Loción y volvió a hablar áspero; como si no fuera suficiente el vivir con temor **– Tuvimos un inconveniente con tu padre para realizar el intercambio… y ahora ha dicho que las autoridades intervendrán… Haremos un nuevo video y dirás que no quieres morir ¿Has entendido?**

Se retiró al momento que se escuchó el motor de un auto… y no volvió.

La ropa comenzaba a secarse sobre mi cuerpo y hacía frío por la baja temperatura de la noche.

Ya habían pasado suficientes días en los cuales había soportado el frío, los malos tratos y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría conmigo. Comencé a extrañar mi casa, a mi madre y sus cuidados. Como cuando niña ella velaba en mi enfermedad, a mi padre, quien siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí. Extraño mi cama, mis sábanas, cambiarme de ropa; no he ido al baño desde que me llevó Mr. Fragancia y me he aguantado mucho las ansias de hacer de la pipí y comienzan a dolerme algunas partes del cuerpo.

Tengo tantas ganas de llorar, tengo frío, estoy cansada de estar en esta posición, me duelen las piernas, la boca, los ojos… ¡Ya no aguanto más!

**-Hola princesita**-¡Dios! Ahora a soportar a Miss Rosas… **-¿Cómo ves que tu papá ha hecha pública tu desaparición? Dice que te quiere viva… pobrecita debes estarlo pasando muy mal lejos de casita ¿Verdad?... Pero ¿Quién les manda a tener más que cualquiera? Deben aprender a compartir sus recursos… Ahhh por lo que veo, ya comiste… ¿No te enseñaron modales en casa? Mira cómo has dejado este lugar **–Mientras hablaba, escuchaba como se paseaba por la habitación ya que tiraba, aventaba las cosas y maldecía. –**Por cierto, no te tomaste toda el agua aquí te sobró bastante **–Sentí el líquido frío descender por mi cabeza, y bajar por mi cuello hasta que mi ropa comenzó a absorberlo.**-Hoy dormirás en el piso porque tu _cama_ está mojada.**

Rogué al cielo porque pronto pasara esta pesadilla, ansiaba despertar y verme en mi cama, en mi habitación, en mi casa, desayunar con mis padres, ir a la universidad… Anthonie… Grabaré todo lo que me pidan, haré todo lo que digan con tal que se acabe este suplicio lo más pronto posible.

¡Dios mío, no les dejes hacer más de lo que puedo soportar!

Pasó mucho rato y comencé a tener más frío de lo normal, me recargué en la pared helada y descansé mi cabeza, me quedé quieta intentando dormir un poco, comencé a rezar, recordar, contar, imaginar… cualquier cosa que mantuviera mi mente lejos de la realidad. Escuchaba mi propia respiración.

Con mi lengua empujaba la tela que atravesaba mi boca para poder estornudar, ¡Qué difícil es realizar algo tan simple y fisiológico estando en estas condiciones!

Comenzaba a resfriarme debido a los _baños_ de las miss Rosas y Vainilla que no percibí el aroma de Mr. Fragancia hasta que lo tuve tan cerca de mí y que pude escuchar su voz.

**-Shhh no te sobresaltes, soy yo… Pero ¿Qué te han hecho? **–Escuché que comenzó a levantar algunas cosas y acomodar otras **-¡Rayos! Esto está mojado… No puedes dormir aquí.**

Salió y más tarde regresó con algo pesado que arrastraba, escuché cuando lo dejó caer y sentí el aire que se generó al momento de impactarse con el suelo.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora no me quitó ninguna atadura; pasó un trapo húmedo con mucho cuidado por mi cara y sacudió de mi ropa, lo que creo que eran, los restos de comida.

Salió nuevamente y al regresar me acomodó algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro y los pasó atrás de mis orejas las cuales liberó un poco del _antifaz_ con el que cubrían mis ojos.

Me cargó y me acomodó en una cama limpia, seca y con frazadas.

Me acostó de lado, como lo permitían las ataduras y colocó un almohadón debajo de mi cabeza.

Después de un gran rato y de intentar estornudar unas cuatro o cinco veces se acercó a mi.

**-Te has resfriado , Candy, te soltaré las manos y la boca… no intentes nada… ¿has comprendido?**

Afirmé con mi cabeza.

**-Tu ropa se siente húmeda. Así no podrás dormir.**

Me zafó la blusa y me abrazó cálidamente, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no sé si por el frío, la emoción, o su cercanía. Se alejó de mí y removí nerviosamente mis manos, luego las tomó y comenzó a vestirme con algo que olía intensamente a él. Debido al flujo nasal no podía percibir muy bien… sin embargo al sentir su ropa en mi piel, cada uno de mis sentidos se llenó de él.

Me cobijó y después de un rato se acostó junto a mí, retiró la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza y me atrajo para recostarme en su pecho. Tal y como él me lo había pedido, hasta ahora no había intentado nada.

Sentí su calidez, su esencia; con una mano acariciaba mechones de mis cabellos y con la otra sujetaba mi mano por encima de su pecho. Me sentía como que recién terminamos de hacer el amor y descansábamos juntos.

No abrí para nada la boca, no me molestó tener las ataduras, después de tanto tiempo aquí, pude dormir porque él estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo.

**-Candy… despierta… **

**-¿Qué? **–Dije aun soñolienta

**-Despierta, ya mero vuelven y no quiero que la pagues por mi culpa, Ahora te pondré tu ropa.**

Me sentí despojada al momento que me quitó su camisa pero mi piel olía a él, me vistió con mucha ternura abotonando despacio y haciéndome sentir extasiada, recogió todo, me dejó recargada en la pared y se marchó.

Mi blusa estaba seca cuando me la puso.

Volvió a hacer el desorden intentando ocultar que estuvo conmigo.

Antes de retirarse se acercó a mí y levantó mi mentón, como si pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y me dijo **–Candy ¿Por qué Anthonie? ¿Por qué lo amas a él?**

Besó mi frente y no le escuché más.

Pero ¿Qué sabía él de mi amor por Anthonie? Si conocía a mi novio probablemente era cercano a la familia.

Miles de conocidos pasaron por mi mente.

A cada uno lo fui descartando.

¿Quién podría sentirse mal porque yo amara a Anthonie? ¿Mi amor por Anthonie era la razón para estar en esta situación? **–Concéntrate Candy… no pierdas cada detalle de lo que estás viviendo…**

Los malos tratos de Miss Vainilla siguieron poco después que Mr. Fragancia se retiró; el haber dormido a su lado me dio paz y descanso, pero sus palabras no sólo me robaron la tranquilidad sino se han apoderado de mi razón y de mis pensamientos. _"_**Candy ¿Por qué Anthonie? ¿Por qué lo amas a él?"**


	7. Te cuidaré

**TERRY**

**-Les pedí que tuvieran cuidado, que no me tuvieran en esta angustia **–Levanté el rostro para ver en el descanso de las escalinatas a mi madre, su expresión mostraba cansancio y fatiga; su entrecejo estaba fruncido… pero no fui el único que llegó recién anunciada la mañana; de tras mío Mark hacía su aparición.

**-¿Por qué llegan hasta esta hora? ¿No les importa que me preocupe por ustedes?**

**-Madre, ayer traje a Luisa, temprano, para que no te preocuparas, después de eso quedé de ir por unos asuntos con algunos amigos, ya no soy un bebé para que te inquietes de más por mí, ahora, de él no sé, no estuvimos juntos.**

**-Terry**

**-Madre, Mark tiene razón, ya no somos unos niños para que estés preocupada y no descanses por nuestra culpa.**

**-Terry, tú no conoces por completo la ciudad y no sé si tienes amigos o con qué clase de gente te estás rodeando.**

**-Madre estuve con Susy toda la noche… creo que no debo darle más explicaciones… así que con su permiso, voy a ducharme e ir a la universidad.**

**-No he dormido para nada y mis ojos se cierran, no me molesten…**

Pasamos junto a nuestra madre y cada quién se dirigió a su habitación. Después de unos cuantos minutos salí recién duchado y me puse el perfume que Susy me había regalado cuando llegó de Inglaterra y me dirigí hacia mis actividades.

Camino al trabajo me detuve para tomar alimentos y descansar un poco; eran tan fácil tener una vida social y evitar las responsabilidades y compromisos; ahora puedo comprender a mis hermanos. Este país realmente te hace cambiar.

Al momento de dirigirme a la caja para pagar miré dos veces para la misma dirección. La primera vez vi por el rabillo de mi ojo y la segunda mi rostro giró por completo… ¡No era posible! Es tan idéntica a ella… la observé bien… cabello rubio, una amplia sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos verdes… era muy parecida a Candy**…- ¡Candy! ¿Por qué estás tan metida en mis pensamientos? ¿A caso será porque no puedo tenerte conmigo?**

Mi móvil sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, vacilé en contestar… **-Susy! Cariño, ¿Se te ofrece algo?**

**_-Dorothie llamó, está muy preocupada… la mercancía no está bien… no sabe qué hacer._**

**-¿Le han llamado a Thom?**

**_-Thom va camino a encontrarse con Dorothie…_**

**_-_****Voy para allá **

**_-¿Podrías pasar por mí?_**

**-Deja que resolvamos esto nosotros… comprende que no quiero que te veas involucrada.**

Avisé a mi padre que llegaría un poco tarde, ya que mis esfuerzos estaban dando resultados no me cuestionaba para nada; al menos sentía alivio de ser útil.

Desvié mi camino por la salida oeste, rumbo a la casa de alquiler que contratamos para nuestro _emocionante y excitante _plan… palabras de mi novia… Al tomar un atajo me percaté que en una propiedad cercana había una camioneta de agentes del departamento de policías… mi corazón se aceleró porque pensé que era necesario deshacernos con prontitud de la mercancía que guardábamos y de la cual esperábamos que nos remuneraran en buenas cantidades… Intenté maniobrar para tomar otro rumbo, pero fui interceptado por el altavoz de los guardias…

**-Sus documentos **–Dijo el agente **-y abra por favor el maletero.**

**-Aquí están **–No sabía si debía permanecer en mi asiento o bajarme para observar que revisara el maletero de mi auto. Opté por la primera opción y traté de mostrar tranquilidad…

-**¿Desde cuándo radica en esta ciudad?**

**-Más o menos tres meses… ¿Algún problema, oficial?**

**-No, necesita circular con un permiso de más tiempo si piensa quedarse por más tiempo, este está muy cercano a expirar…. Dígame ¿A dónde se dirigía?**

**-Pienso quedarme a vivir aquí pero no en casa de mis padres, quiero adquirir un lugar para vivir, estoy viendo algunas opciones y me recomendaron esta parte de la ciudad.**

**-No era necesario detenerlo, solamente estamos en revisión y agotando posibilidades… Mi nombre es Albert White, debe ser de su conocimiento la desaparición de Candice Ardley …**

**-Sí, sé lo que ha pasado con la hija de Ardley…**

**-¿Conoce a la familia?**

**-No, solo a ella, es amiga de mis hermanos y primos. Como le mencioné, estoy intentando radicar aquí y no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegué de Inglaterra.**

**-Ande con cuidado y si sabe algo, claro, por comentarios de sus familiares al respecto de la srita. Candice, le agradeceré que me lo haga saber **.-Dijo esto extiendo una tarjeta con sus datos.

**-Sí, lo haré…**

Me detuve en algunas propiedades con la intensión de despistar a cualquier persona. Por esa razón llegué un poco tarde con mis amigos.

Antes de ingresar me saqué la camisa y quedé con la ropa que usábamos para cuando estábamos en este lugar, me cambié los zapatos por unas zapatillas deportivas…. **-¿Qué está pasando?**

**-Mira por ti mismo.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó… por qué está en ese estado?**

**-Creo que por la humedad.**

**-¿Qué hacemos?**

**-Entregarla sin demoras.**

**-Perfecto. Esta misma noche.**

**-Me parece bien.**

**-Terry, yo me puedo encargar de la negociación.**

**-Hablaré en este mismo momento y fijaremos la hora.**

**-¿Qué te parece que dejemos fuera de esto a Dorothie y a Susy?**

**-Me parece bien, no quiero que ellas estén presentes a la hora de entregar.**

**-No, no estoy de acuerdo y Susy tampoco lo estará.**

**-No está en discusión, Thom y yo lo habíamos platicado con anterioridad… tendrán su parte y seguiremos con nuestros planes… así que no intervengan**

**-¿quién tiene el móvil de prepago?**

**-Susy… **

**-¡Rayos! **

**-Thom, contrataré un auto y compraremos otro móvil… dejaremos a Dorothie con Susy y haremos todo fuera de la ciudad…**

Muy a pesar de lo que Dorothie y Susy querían hacer, Thom y yo logramos convencerlas; ya no usamos más el número móvil que Susy tenía en su poder; lo destruimos y arrojamos en un contenedor, contratamos el auto a nombre de Thom y salimos de la ciudad… las personas ya esperaban la entrega y estaban completamente dispuestas a recoger la mercancía lo más pronto posible.

**-En punto de las 10:00 p.m. debajo del puente… procuren ser discretos.**

**_-Así lo haremos… _**

**_-_****Nada de policías eh!, no estamos dispuestos a correr riesgos**

**-****_No, ustedes ponen las condiciones y nosotros las aceptamos… no queremos más demoras…_**

**-Perfecto.**

Llegué a mi casa para recoger algunas cosas y para tomar una siesta.

**-¡Basta! Dejen de estar discutiendo **–Era la voz de mamá que salía desde el despacho de papá. Oía la voz de mis hermanos enfrascados en una fuerte discusión, parecían dos adolescentes…

**-Pues dile a tu hija que se calle…**

**-Ya te dije que no tengo la culpa que estés enamorado de la ****_desaparecida._**

**_-_****No menciones el nombre de Candy.**

**-Acéptalo de una vez por todas, Mark, no soportaste que ella te mencionara que Terry era muy apuesto**

**-Luisa, ¡Ya basta! Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia.**

Nuestros nombres estaban en boca y discusión de mis hermanos, no sabía por qué estaban peleando pero sí supe, por el fuerte golpe que me recibí de Mark al salir del despacho de papá, su descontento por mi presencia **-¿Por qué diablos tuviste qué regresar?**

**-¿Puedo saber por qué pelean?**

**-Vete al demonio.**

Me paré bajo el umbral de la puerta**, **Luisa permanecía roja y malhumorada por su recién y acalorada discusión con Mark, mamá le acicalaba su larga cabellera mientras intentaba darle consuelo ** -No llores más…**

**-Es que la odio.**

**-Ella no es culpable de haber mencionado que Terry es más apuesto que Mark, además Candy tiene novio y por ahora no se sabe nada de ella…**

**-Mark ha estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora ella en lugar de mirarlo a él miró a Terrence… es una maldita.**

**-¿qué pasa?**

**-Terry, hijo, a tu hermana Luisa le duele mucho que Mark no sea correspondido por Candy Ardley. **

**-Candy tiene novio.**

**-¿En verdad crees que se casará con Anthonie? Anthonie no la ama… es de conocimiento popular que él está con ella por su dinero, en cambio Mark la ama… Mark tenía la esperanza que Candy se fijara en él en la fiesta de Neil…**

**-Bueno, deben respetar la decisión de ella; tampoco la puede obligar a amarlo.**

Miraba el techo de mi habitación… llevaba días intentando que Susy ocupara nuevamente mis pensamientos, así como al principio de cuando la conocí; sin embargo la imagen de Candy era más fuerte.

Me tumbé boca abajo, me senté, me puse de pie, me mojé la cara, me volví a acostar… quería sacar a Candy de mis pensamientos; no deseaba reconocer que desde que la vi y al paso de los días comencé a pensar en ella, me siento atraído, enamorado de ella… de tal grado que he buscado la manera de saber más de ella, en publicaciones, en redes sociales…

Si es verdad lo que Luisa mencionó de Anthonie ¿Por qué Candy le ha entregado su amor? **–Candy ¿Por qué amas a Anthonie? ¿Por qué a él? Explícame.**

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y había cosas qué concluir, tratos qué terminar… Cuando estaba a punto de partir miré a mi hermano, estaba solo, con las manos en los bolsillos y recargado en un dintel **-¿Qué demonios quieres?**

**-Decirte que he decidido irme pronto.**

**-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer**

**-Emm… respecto a Candy…**

**-¿Qué con ella?**

**-No tengo intensiones de cortejarla…**

**-Terry, para ella fue suficiente mirarte una sola vez para quedar enamorada de ti.**

**-Mark, ella tiene a Anthonie…**

**-Tenían problemas… ella me platicó antes que la raptaran… y me dijo que le gustaría conocerte más… como amigos… claro.**

**-Me haré a un lado para que no tengas problemas por mí.**

**-No tienes por qué hacerlo…. Duele entender y comprender cuando la respuesta es un NO; primero fue Albert, luego Anthonie… tal vez tú… luego será otro… no digo que Candy sea así… a lo que me refiero es que ella solo me ve como un buen amigo… me lo ha dejado en claro.**

**-En verdad lo siento mucho.**

**-Terry, no es necesario que te marches… tú no eres responsable que Candy no me ame.**

**-Gracias, hermano. Aun así… me iré.**

Faltan al menos dos horas para que Thom y yo nos veamos tal y como nos pusimos de acuerdo. Conduje lo más pronto posible y escondí mi auto a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi destino, caminé rápido, corrí y al llegar salté la barda escalando un árbol.

Me introduje por la ventana… me quedaban 40 mins. Para encontrarme con Thom.

* * *

**Candy.**

Sentía cómo la fiebre y el malestar invadían mi cuerpo. Tenía frío, dolor, fluido nasal, ardor en los ojos, dolor en las coyunturas…

**-Estás ardiendo **–Fue lo último que escuché y no supe más…

Durante mi inconciencia veía a Terry en mi imaginación, lo miraba correr hacia mí y ayudarme; me vi sentada y contemplando su paciencia y amor al desatarme las ataduras, escuché su voz tan clara al decirme que todo estaría bien y que esa misma noche regresaría a casa con mis padres. Luego todo se transformó y vi a Anthonie… le grité que me ayudara, que me liberara, que me rescataba… él no se inmutaba por ayudarme… se alejó de mí y fue cuando de pronto vi a Albert, mi primer amor, él era mayor que yo por casi cinco años, me dolió tanto nuestra ruptura, hasta que Anthonie llegó a mi vida. Fuimos novios cuando yo tenía quince años y el casi veinte… duramos en una relación por dos años… siempre lo he echado de menos. Todo se volvió borroso ante mis ojos, no sabía si estaba en un sueño o era la realidad… y de nuevo Terrence estaba ahí. Lo vi acariciar mi mejilla y darme un ligero masaje, luego desató mis tobillos, piernas y por último mis manos.

Me cobijó entre sus brazos… y dijo **–Candy, te amo.**

Abrí mis ojos atemperados por la fiebre y no era Terry, era mi raptor, Mr. Fragancia. Con mis manos envolví su rostro sintiendo la tela que lo cubría, pasé mis pulgares por donde estaba su boca y le di un beso por encima del manto que cubría su identidad **–Déjame verte… conocerte.**

**-No, es mejor que no**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque mis sentimientos no son correspondidos. Solo quise cuidarte**

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y colocó sus manos en mis tobillos, yo estaba sentada luchando entre la fantasía y la realidad… entre el delirio y el deseo de libertad.

De pronto, supe que estaba en la realidad porque un comando de agentes, sonidos de patrullas y muchas luces invadieron nuestra habitación… un agente de la policía ingresó apartando a Mr. Fragancia de mi lado.

**-Está atrapado, no intente poner resistencia.**

Quise defenderlo pero al intentar ponerme de pie, mi debilidad me hizo caer hacia delante; un agente más me cubrió con una manta y me ayudó a estabilizarme.

Mi captor intentaba luchar pero era imposible, le sujetaron las manos para evita que se escape, al igual que sus pies…

**-Candy**

**-¿Albert? Oh! Albert, gracias**

**-Ya pasó todo, pequeña, pronto estarás en casa. Ya no sufrirás más…**

Mi ser completo batallaba en mi interior, quería soltar el abrazo de Albert e ir en dirección de Mr. Fragancia y decirle que me había enamorado de él, de que su trato, su voz, su aroma, su cuerpo… todo él era el dueño de mis pensamientos… que disfruté mucho dormir a su lado, que eso fue lo más hermoso y tierno que alguien hizo por mí, me cuidó y me trató bien… quería expresarle cómo deseaba que se presentara y estuviera conmigo…pero al mismo tiempo quería permanecer junto a Albert y a la seguridad que representaba.

**-Gracias, Albert, en verdad gracias…**

**-Ya le avisé a tu padre, ahora te trasladaré para que te revise el médico de la agencia y rindas tu declaración.**

**-Quiero ir a casa y olvidar todo esto…**

Me recargué en el pecho de Albert y cuando pasó el captor junto a mi sentí por última vez su aroma.

Mamá me abrazó fuertemente y papá nos abrazó a las dos en sus grandes y regordetes brazos, lloramos por un largo rato, no hacían faltas palabras para saber la angustia que mis padres sufrieron y la felicidad que, ahora, experimentábamos al estar de nuevo reunidos.

**-Señorita Candice… sígame para rendir su declaración.**

**-Ingresará en cuanto llegue nuestro abogado, por favor.**

George me abrazó tan fuerte y dio gracias al cielo por volver a verme, me acompañó y estuvo presente cuidando de mis expresiones

**-Quiero verlo**

**-No es prudente.**

**-Por favor**

**-No es necesario que lo identifique, fue sorprendido en la escena.**

**-Él no formaba parte de mis secuestradores**

**-Eso no lo determina usted…**

**-George, por favor, ayúdame, que me dejen verlo.**

**-Ahora no es lo mejor, Candy, solamente di todo lo que recuerdas y vayamos a casa, tus padres han sufrido mucho, tú misma has sufrido y es tiempo que estés en casa.**

**-Quiero verlo, insisto en verlo. Tengo derecho.**

**-Está bien **–Respondió Albert, iremos a verlo pero no podrás hablar con él, solamente lo verás a través de un cristal… él no podrá verte.

Mi corazón palpitaba entre temor, emoción, éxtasis y curiosidad.

Me paré frente a un gran cristal y vi a través de él un cuarto, se abrió una puerta y lo vi entrar.

**-¿Por qué tiene sangre en la ropa? **–Me acerqué hacia el cristal y puse mi mano sobre él, quería tocarlo y acariciarlo, tenerlo cerca. Su cabello castaño estaba revuelto y mojado… su ropa estaba rasgada **–No, no quiero que lo maltraten… Albert, por favor, él cuidó todo el tiempo de mí.**

Me sacaron a la fuerza porque mis lágrimas se convirtieron en gritos, "No le hagan daño" "Por favor" … no

Al llegar junto a mis padres, me arrojé en brazos de papá y supliqué **–Diles que lo dejen en libertad, él no me hizo daño…**

**-¿Qué pasó, George?**

**-Solicitó ver a su captor..**

**-Candy, no es prudente, hija has sufrido mucho. Vamos a casa.**

**-Te lo ruego, papá… has algo… sácalo de aquí, él no es malo.**

Las noticias no cesan de hablar del tema. Han puesto custodios a las puertas de la Mansión de papá, los reporteros llaman, piden entrevista… y yo… yo sólo quiero cuidarlo como él lo hizo conmigo.

**-Amor, ya no estés triste, pronto pasará todo y dejarán de molestar.**

**-Anthonie, cuando recién nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había amado mucho a una persona?**

**-Sí**

**-Bueno, esa persona es Albert, el detective que me rescató.**

**-No puedo decir que me alegra que se hayan vuelto a ver, pero dadas las circunstancias le agradezco que te haya encontrado.**

**-¿Intentaste hacer lo mismo?**

**-No quise interferir en el trabajo de los agentes, aunque sí te eché de menos.**

**-Algo cambió en mí, siento que no soy la misma desde esta experiencia.**

**-Amor, es comprensible, pero agradezcamos que estás sana y completa.**

**-Sí, gracias a él.**

**-¿Te refieres a Albert?**

**-No.**

**-No entiendo.**

**-No lo hagas. Yo me entiendo sola.**

La noche había sido muy larga, la aprensión, el rescate, la declaración, el verlo, estar de nuevo en casa, la presencia de Anthonie… Ahora solo quiero descansar.

Había echado de menos mi cama y ahora quería regresar a aquellos momentos con él.

Su fragancia estaba presente y latente en cada uno de mis sentidos. Mi cama era muy amplia, afelpada y cómoda, pero no se comparaba con lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos.

Tuve un par de pesadillas y mamá se acostó junto a mí como cuando era pequeña.

Al siguiente día sentía un gran desespero por verlo.

Burlé toda la vigilancia y le solicité al chofer llevarme hasta donde se encontraba

Solicité una audiencia bajo mi riesgo y le notificaron a mi abogado, el cual dijo que no demoraría en presentarse, por lo pronto que me impidieran tener cualquier tipo de contacto con mi captor.

No entendía, mejor dicho, no quería comprender la razón de estar lejos de él. Mi padre, George y mamá me explicaron la razón de que él es un delincuente y es necesario su castigo.

**-Debieron capturar a Miss Rosas y no a él.**

**-¿Les has puesto nombre?**

**-Fue la manera de identificarlos.**

**-¿Sabes cuántos eran?**

**-Al menos, cuatro, dos hombres y dos mujeres.**

**-¿Les mencionaste eso a los detectives?**

**-Sí, y no, les dije que Mr. Fragancia no tenía nada qué ver, lo malo es que a él es a quien lo encuentran en el sitio del delito.**

**-Ay, amiga!**

**-Annie… estoy enamorada de mi captor.**

**-No digas eso, tú amas a Anthonie.**

**-Estoy confundida…**

**-Sí, eso es.**

**-Mi razón me dice que es a Anthonie a quien amo, mis recuerdos dicen que aún siento algo por Albert y todo lo que resta de mi ser: mis sentidos, mi corazón, mis sentimientos me dicen que lo amo.**

**-Debes descansar un rato, amiga… vámonos a un crucero.**

**-No puedo salir de la ciudad al menos hasta que termine este proceso. Papá también lo propuso, George le explicó que es necesario estar presente para cuando se inicie el juicio.**

**-Vendré a verte todos los días hasta que recuperes la confianza de salir.**

**-No me da miedo salir… **

**-¿Estás segura?**

**-Completamente … Emmm… Annie necesito un favor muy grande**

**-Cualquier cosa, amiga**

**-Ve a verlo y entrégale esta carta.**

**-No. No puedo hacerlo… Amiga, debes hacerle caso a tus padres y a George.**

**-Entonces, le diré a mamá que saldré contigo e iremos a tu casa.**

**-Eres bienvenida en mi casa, pero no se te ocurra pedirme que nos desviemos para ir a verlo.**

**-Por favor, entiéndeme**

**-Candy, necesitas ayuda.**

**-Lo necesito a él.**

Los siguientes días me lo pasé en casa, acompañada de mamá, toda visita se anunciaba antes de ingresar a casa, se revisaban todos los autos al entrar y salir…

Escuché cuando George le comentó a papá que se negaba a decir quiénes eran sus cómplices, no hablaba y tampoco rendía declaración, asumiría todos los cargos que se le imputaran y cumpliría su condena **-¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?**

**-Perpetua**

**-Me parece bien, tipos como ese no deben estar así como así por la calle.**

**-El juicio inicia en una semana, Candy debe estar lista.**

**-Hablaré con ella.**

Me salí de casa y le pedí al chofer que me llevara a casa de Annie; nadie se opuso.- **Desvíese hacia el distrito de justicia, por favor.**

**-Señorita**

**-Por favor. Sólo hágalo.**

**-Su padre me despedirá si se entera**

**-No lo hará. Yo le aseguro su trabajo.**

Corrí hasta ingresar, el corazón me palpitaba que sentía que se me salía por el pecho, una asistente me autorizó la visita y un guardia me custodió hasta los separos.

Abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa al verme, quiso regresar sobre sus pasos y _huir_ de mí **–Por favor, me ha costado mucho estar aquí, no te vayas, te lo suplico.**

**-¿A qué has venido?**

**-A verte, quería verte**

**-No es conveniente **

Me acerqué a él y él a mí, los fríos barrotes de las rejas era lo único que nos separaba, él vestía su traje de preso color naranja y tenía grilletes en las manos y en los pies unidas con una corta cadena, recargó su rostro en la abertura de dos barrotes y al acariciar su rostro cerró sus ojos.

**-Mírame**

**-No**

**-Mírame-** Cuando abrió sus ojos supe que era él a quien amaba en realidad, no era Anthonie, no era Albert, era a él a quien mi corazón reclamaba. **–Te sacaré de aquí.**

**-No puedes, aunque retires tu declaración, todo lo demás me señala como culpable.**

**-Entonces pediré que me metan aquí contigo.**

**-Vete, por favor, déjame aquí**

**-No me iré.**

**-Nos meterás en problemas…**

Se alejó de la reja y pidió al guardia llevarlo hasta su celda, le grité que no me dejara, que permaneciera un momento más… **-Te amo, Terry te amo. **–No sé si me escuchó o no, o prefirió hacer como si yo no hubiera mencionado nada.

Caí sobre mis rodillas y le grité una vez más que lo amaba **–Vamos, Candy, levántate.**

**-Déjame, Albert, déjame.**

**-Acompáñame, demos una vuelta.**

Solo Albert podía salvar mi dignidad. Me sacó del brazo y subimos a su auto. Condujo hasta aparcar en la casa, me advirtió que mi abogado y padre se enterarían y que esto quedaría en el expediente. La verdad no me importa lo que se diga de mí, sé que amo a Terry y que él me ama. Él no me habría cuidado si no sintiera algo por mí, él no pasaría la noche dándome su calor si no me quisiera, me alimentó, me cuidó, me defendió, estuvo conmigo en el momento que más lo necesité.

Me doy cuenta que es amor porque mientras estuve cautiva su esencia me daba fuerza, su aroma me hacía flotar, soñar, saber que él estaba ahí, para mí, por mí… ahora que lo vi, no estaba aliñado ni tenía el olor de su fregancia y eso no importó para sentir en mi interior miles de mariposas flotar a causa de él. **-Te cuidaré, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo**

* * *

Bonita tarde.

Sutcliff ;)


End file.
